My Turn
by mrs.thedoctor10
Summary: Set directly after the Avengers, Thor and Loki return to Asgard. Loki challenges Thor to a duel, to prove he is worthy of the title Loki Odinsson, and to be pardoned for his crimes. It's Loki's turn.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother, welcome home."

His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light, the pupils dilating as they took in the dusky Asgard. How long had it been since he'd last seen his home? A month? A year? He didn't know. And he wasn't home, he reminded himself. No, this would never be home.

Thor walked forward, and Loki followed behind, peaceful. For now. Soon enough, he'd break loose and conquer them all. His gallivant to earth had showed him just how strong he was. Assembling a team of 6 heroes, just to defeat him? His power was clearly great. And yes, he did not have his army anymore, but that didn't matter. He could- No, he _would_ conquer them all.

"We're rebuilding the Bifrost," Loki glared at Thor. He wished he would just shut up. It didn't matter anyway. Loki swallowed hard, tasting metal from the embarrassing muzzle he wore. He hated Thor for humiliating him like this. Muzzling and cuffing him, then parading him through the streets like the spoils of war. Loki was not a prize to be boasted of.

But beneath the humiliation, Loki couldn't keep a smile from crossing his lips. He never allowed the smile to reach his eyes, but left it hidden behind his muzzle. Better to let them see him humiliated and defeated. Throw them all off their guard. This muzzle, these cuffs, and even this escort from Thor himself proved just how terrified of him they were. He would work that fear to his advantage. Let them think he was defeated, then, when they were least aware, he would spring. Loki, god of mischief? Yes, he certainly was.

They were trudging through the halls of the palace, now. The halls they had grown up in. Guards nodded to Thor as he passed, as if he were some great hero. Loki only drew angry glares. He did his best to look as defeated and pathetic as possible. Which was pretty pathetic as possible when you got right down to it.

They were headed for the throne room, and as they walked through the final hall, Sif, Volstagg, Fandval, and Hogun joined them. Loki grinned. Five armed escorts? Oh, this was good. He could hardly wait to find out what he was charged with.

The giant golden double doors swung open to reveal the throne room. Everyone inside fell totally silent. As one, the crowd turned to face them. They were angry, leering faces that looked back at Loki, and he couldn't help but imagine them bowing down to him. _Soon enough, _he reminded himself. _Soon enough._

They walked forward until they were at Odin's throne. As one, the warriors bowed on one knee, a bow fit for a warrior. Loki remained standing. He would not bow to the man who had lied to him. The crowd began to murmur.

Odin's voice rang out like a shot, silencing all. "Loki, son of Laufey, you will bow before your king!"

A ripple ran through the crowd. Loki was stunned. Never before had his father made it so clear that he was not one of them. That he didn't belong. Loki knelt on one knee, but he kept his eyes locked Odin's. _You have humiliated me for the last time, Old man. I will kill you. _

Odin narrowed his eyes, but he finally seemed to deem Loki's position satisfactory, and stood. "Loki, you are charged with many crimes. " Loki smirked. This was where it go good. "Plot against the good of Asgard, desertion, attempted murder of Thor Odinsson, destruction of the Bifrost," Loki stood at that one, nearly forgetting his muzzle. _That was Thor! _He screamed silently. "Alliance with the Frost Giants, and countless murder of innocents." Odin gestured, and the warriors stood and removed his muzzle. Loki grinned openly as they removed his cuffs as well. Then all moved away until only Thor remained at his side. Oh yes, this was getting better all the time. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

Now it was Loki's turn. And he knew exactly how to use the great silver tongue of his to turn even perhaps Odin to his side. "People of Asgard, what can I say for myself?" He rubbed his hands together, pausing just long enough to be sure he had everyone's _full _attention. "I truly regret how I acted, and not a day goes by when I don't mourn the loss of each and every life I took." People in the crowd began to murmur. What was he saying? "But my actions were the actions of a child, frightened," Loki cringed at this. He was anything but a child. "And these actions were brought on by him!" He pointed a long finger at Odin. "Until quite recently, I knew no other life that this, serving my king beside my brother. I was Loki Odinsson, born to be king. But I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal," Here, he turned to Thor, false tears in his eyes. "I only wanted to stand alongside you as your brother, and not your shadow. But father never saw me," again he addressed the crowd. "Just before the All-Father fell into the Odinsleep, he revealed to me what I truly was. Why I would never be Thor's equal. I am not Thor's brother. I am not even Asgardian. Odin found me in the temple on Jotenheim after the war. He brought me here in hopes that someday I may be of some use to him. Of use! I am just another stolen relic gathering dust," Loki paused, listening to the rippling murmurs of the crowd. Many of them glanced at Odin in disgust. "What I did cannot be excused. But can what he did be excused? Is he still fit to lead?" Loki suddenly turned back to Odin, making his voice tremble slightly. "I ask you to give a chance. A chance to prove I am not a shadow. I ask you to let me challenge Thor to a duel. If I win, I will no longer be held responsible for my actions. I may start with a clean slate."

Odin nodded thoughtfully. "And if Thor wins?"

Loki spread his arms wide. ''Punish me however you see fit. Kill me, torture me, sew my mouth shut. I humble myself to you." Loki swept into a low bow.

Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully. He gazed from Loki to Thor and back again. "Thor?"

"I accept the challenge, father," Loki had known he would. Thor couldn't resist a fight. "On one condition," Loki whipped his head to look at Thor. What kind of wrench was he throwing into the mix? "We use the same weapon."

Loki relaxed. So long as Odin didn't choose hammers, he could still win this. Odin nodded. "Fine. A fair fight. Very well. The duel will be tomorrow at noon. Until then, you are dismissed."

Dismissed? Loki grinned. This was too easy. He cringed as a hand grabbed the back of his neck. "Let's go, Loki." Thor scowled at him. Loki smiled, walking beside Thor. Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite as easy as he thought. But that was quite allright. He would succeed anyway.

Thor led him through the halls of the palace. People glanced at them and whispered, but Thor just walked by. Loki nodded at those who would make eye contact. They glanced away quickly, and he allowed himself a small smile. The Asgardians were worse than the humans. All so small and petty.

Thor led him down to where the cell block lay below the palace. The guards there glared at him. Loki ducked his head, keeping his eyes forward. They meant to lock him up until tomorrow. It was almost laughable. Bars couldn't keep him in. But maybe he would comply, just for tonight. Make them think he was weak.

Thor stopped in front of a cell, unlocking and pulling open the door. Loki strode inside of his own accord, and he could sense Thor's frustrated scowl. It made him smile. The door clanged shut behind him.

He spun around, an arrogant smile on his face. "Best of luck, _brother._" He hissed the word _brother_ through his teeth. "Tomorrow I will prove myself your equal. Odin will finally see my worth." A sadness filled Thor's eyes when he looked back at Loki. "What happened to you, brother? You've changed. Call this off. Humble yourself before father. Come home."

"Home?" Loki laughed. "This isn't home. Not so long as that _liar _sits on the throne."

Thor gripped the bars. "He was protecting you! Don't you understand that?"

Loki leaned forward, hissing, "I understand that my entire life was a lie. He could have told me what I was."

Thor just shook his head. "You don't understand." He turned and walked away, and Loki stumbled back and fell, slumped against the cell wall. He hung his head in his hands, suddenly exhausted. Thor's words rang through his mind. _You don't understand._


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later, hours or minutes, Loki couldn't say, he looked up to find a girl standing outside his cell. There were tears in her eyes.

"Mika?" Loki questioned softly.

She nodded, her dark brown hair falling in her eyes. "Oh Loki," her voice trailed off as she leaned against the bars.

He stood and took a step closer before he could stop himself. Mika was one of his best friends. As children, they had played together, spending long hours making up games. Then, she had become a warrior, and no longer had time for a 'stuck-up Asgardian prince.' The last time he'd seen her was at Thor's near-coronation. She had looked stunning in her grey armor, but she had hardly paid him a second glance.

"What do you want?" it came out gruffer than he'd wanted. It sounded haughty and vain, and he instantly regretted it. For once, Loki instantly regretted it.

"Call it off."

Loki laughed harshly. "Thor sent you, didn't he? Is he so afraid that he'll lose? Tell him-"

"Loki," Mika stopped him. "Thor didn't send me. But he's right. This duel will only lead to evil."

Loki paused for a moment, considering. Evil? Was it really all that bad? What did she know of evil? "Mika, have you ever wondered what it's like to sit upon that throne? To look across all of Asgard and to know it's yours? To have an entire world bow at your feet? I've tasted that kind of power. Odin prepared me to wield all my life. He told me I was born to be king. And then he tore it all away from me," Loki turned away, pounding the cell wall with a fist. "So don't come to me and preach. Don't give me your 'I understands.' Because you don't. You can't. Until you taste that power, until you hold it in your hands and feel its energy flow through you, do not try to convince me. Because it's you who does not understand."

"Loki," he felt a hand brush his arm and flinched. Mika withdrew her hand, face hot. Loki had not been touched kindly for so long, he had forgotten what it was. "I know somewhere in there, there's the boy I knew. The boy who laughed at my jokes, even if they weren't funny. The boy who knew the voice of the stars. Before everything happened, you were sweet. I want that boy back."

"That boy is dead," Loki hissed. "That boy's world was a lie."

"The happiness was not a lie. The love from your family was not- _is not _a lie."

"They have no love left for me," Loki turned away, ashamed.

"Ask. You might be surprised," Mika turned and walked away, leaving Loki doubting everything once more. He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands, trembling. He shut his eyes and tried not to think.

Sometime later, a guard brought food to his cell. Loki heard the door unlock, but didn't look up until the guard spoke. "Thor ordered this be brought to you. Odin was ready to let you rot down here, but Thor insists he treat you both equally. You're lucky. If it were me, I'd be eating like a king while you rotted."

The guard stomped out, and Loki looked at the food. It was the kind of meal one ate before going to war. Lots of meat and carbs; food meant to sustain you. Loki knew he needed to eat to get up his strength, so he could defeat Thor, but he didn't want to.

Thor confused him. Why didn't he hate Loki just like everyone else? Thor's reactions toward Loki were always, "Brother, come home." Loki couldn't understand why Thor didn't just hate him.

Though he never admitted it to anyone, even himself, on dark, sleepless nights Loki hated who he was and what he'd done. He was ashamed of the way he manipulated and hurt people to get what he wanted. And when he saw the same hatred in the eyes of Odin and Asgardians, in the eyes of the humans; he understood. The disgust in Odin's eyes was what Loki expected. It was what he understood.

But Thor, Thor and Mika were different. There was no hatred in Thor's eyes, only forgiveness and love. There was no disgust in Mika's eyes, only pity and that same love. And Loki didn't understand.

Loki ate the meal that had been brought to him, but the food tasted like sand. He couldn't keep doing this. He had to win tomorrow, to prove to himself as much as the rest of the world that he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I just want to thank you all so much for reading my fanfic! You're the ones who have really made it!

I could go on, but I should probably just get down to business. Without further ado, here's chapter three!

"Please father. You don't have to do this."

Odin looked up from his meal, frowning. "Loki has killed may people. He tried to kill you. Shall I ignore this?"

Thor shook his head, searching for words. "I know there is still good in him. But, to punish him and torture him will do no good."

Odin glared. "You are not king yet, Thor. You still have much to learn. Crimes do not go unpunished in this kingdom."

Thor knew better than to press the matter. "Yes, Father." He stood and left the dining hall, needing space to breathe and think. He stepped onto a balcony, breathing the crisp evening air.

"Thor."

Thor jumped, surprised by the voice in the dark. Mika stepped out of the shadows, her normally stone-faced demeanor broken by the tear stains on her cheeks. "Mika," he hugged her like he had when they were children.

"He's so different," Mika said softly.

Thor pulled back, looking down at her. "Who?"

"Loki. He's changed so much," she shook her head.

Thor nodded. He understood. "He has changed. But somewhere, there's still _our _Loki. Loki Odinsson."

Mika nodded. "How do we find him?"

Thor shook his head. "I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair. "I know punishing him will only draw the evil out of him," he sighed.

Mika frowned. "Then what shall we do with him?"

Thor looked up. "I shall allow him to win tomorrow. That's why I accepted to his challenge. I meant to let him win. Father will pardon him, and we shall have Loki back."

Mika gasped. "He'll kill you!"

Thor hadn't thought of that. This hadn't been a duel to the death in his mind, but perhaps Loki had meant it to be just that. He wouldn't put it past him. "Then I shall defeat him well and speak to father about it. Perhaps if I punish him well in the battle father will release the crimes."

Mika put a hand on his arm. "Courage, Thor. Loki will return."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow fanfiction authors! By this point, you've probably gotten to know my voice, and the way I write. That's great! Also, you have gotten to know my characters, but not nearly as intimately as I have! I feel as though i may know Loki better than Tom Hiddleston himself! (And someone please let him know I said that. I want to hear his response.) Loki runs rampant through my head, and I through his, and I think I may know him better than any other character! But I suppose you don't really care what I have to say... You just want to read the story. So go ahead! Without any further stalling, here is the fourth chapter of My Turn!

"It's time."

Loki glanced up, finding a guard standing at his cell door. He smiled. Good. This was the hour he would finally prove himself worthy.

He stood and peacefully followed the guard out, through halls, out of the palace and into an arena. The throngs of people screamed as he entered, rising to their feet. Thor was already there, on the opposite side of the arena. He had stripped down to a simple tunic and breeches, and his arms rippled with sinew.

Loki laughed and waved at the screaming crowd, who booed and jeered at him. The guard led him to near where Thor stood, directly beneath the gleaming box seat in which Odin and Frigga sat.

Odin rose, and the people fell silent. "Loki, Thor has accepted your challenge. A duel, until one victor is apparent. However, you are _not _to kill one another. If you do, both your lives are forfeit."

Loki smiled and pulled off his bracers. He tugged off his tunic and long sleeved shirt underneath, exposing his chest. A long white scar ran across his torso. He pulled his tunic back on, but tossed the rest of his costume in the dust. Thor frowned at him, and Loki shrugged. "Evenly matched, right brother?" He glanced up at Odin. "Let us begin this already!"

Odin waved his hand, and another guard emerged from the other side of Thor. He held a pair of broadswords. Loki smirked. He had a small advantage here. As children, Thor had insisted he learn to fight, claiming, "A wise king is always ready for war" meant fighting with all sorts of weapons. But while Loki had been learning to fight with the quarterstaff and broadsword and mace, as well as use his special ability to make projections of himself, Thor had focused on Mjolnir. So much so, that Loki suspected Thor hadn't fought with a sword in years.

Thor took one of the swords from the guard, and Loki grabbed the other. They stepped to the center of the arena, where a large golden ring encircled about ten feet of space. Thor took his place and held his sword rigidly upright, like a child playing at being a knight. Loki let his sword tip drag along the ground as he stepped into the ring. He smiled slightly, knowing his nonchalance was unnerving. That was the purpose of this act. Throw Thor off guard, and the victory was his. "Good luck," he spoke softly, so only Thor could hear him. "May the true Asgardian win."

Thor lunged forward, slashing and hacking with the broadsword as if he were still fighting with Mjolnir. Loki stepped back, gliding effortlessly across the ring, always just out of reach of Thor's sword.

As they fought, Loki barely used any energy, only dodging or blocking Thor's blows. He didn't need to attack yet. Thor would wear himself down before long. Thor was in a rage, worse than most Loki had ever seen him in. When Thor had got like this when they were children, it had frightened Loki. Thor was unpredictable, he could do anything. But now, Loki felt a strange sense of calm come over him. Thor was not the frightening older brother any longer.

Thor struck blindly, forcefully, swinging madly at Loki. Several times, Loki had to duck to avoid his blade.

As Loki swung his sword to block a particularly slow blow, Thor's blade changed direction in mid-air. The point flicked down and slashed Loki's left thigh. He gasped, feeling the hot blood trickle down his leg. Time stood still, and all Loki could hear was the beating of his heart, the roar of blood in his ears, and his own breath. Before Thor could fully straighten and pull up his sword to defend himself, Loki flicked his sword up.

Thor gasped and pulled back. Crimson blood dripped into the dust from the tip of Loki's sword. He backed away from Thor, a shaky energy beginning to flow through him. He could hardly feel the cut on his leg. Blood poured from a cut over Thor's eye, staining his tunic and the ground scarlet.

The crowd erupted, voices crying out at the sight of blood from both participants. Thor glared at Loki, blood dripping from his brow. Loki continued to back away slowly, the shaky energy turning his knees weak and strong at the same time. He was doing it. He would defeat Thor. Thor raised his sword, growling. Loki instinctively ducked his head, but then raised it high again. He would no longer be afraid of this brute.

Thor charged, but this time Loki was ready. At the last possible moment, Loki sidestepped and swung his sword down, slicing the back of Thor's knee. Thor stumbled, but did not fall as Loki had expected him to. He spun, and swung again, but Loki deflected his blow. With a sharp twist of the broadsword, Loki sent Thor's sword flying from his grasp. It landed ten feet away in a pool of muddy blood.

Thor turned and tried to run for the sword, but Loki was already standing above it. He froze, and Loki grinned cruelly. A sharp point dug into the back of Thor's neck, and a voice hissed in his ear. "You always fall for that," the Loki above his sword disappeared in a puff of smoke. Thor groaned, amazed that he had fallen for his brother's projection trick _again._ Loki could hardly contain his laughter. He was winning. He was right.

Loki dropped his sword down and slashed the back of Thor's legs. Thor yelled and dropped to his knees. Loki kicked him, and Thor rolled up onton his back, staring at Loki. There was terror in his eyes. Loki growled, "I am your equal."

Thor suddenly jerked to the left, groping for his sword. Loki raised his sword over his head with all his might, as if to bring it down on Thor. Thor threw his right arm before him to deflect the blow, all while grabbing hold of his own sword with his left. Loki brought down his broadsword's hilt on Thor's arm with so much strength that he heard the bone snap.

Thor yelled and swung his sword up with the last of his strength. It struck Loki across his chest, tearing open his tunic and opening a long, shallow wound. Loki glared and kicked Thor in the face. Thor rolled over in the dust, trying to push himself up with only one arm. Loki stuck a foot on Thor's back to keep him on the ground. _You are not making a fool of me this time, brother. _

He raised one arm, sweeping it to indicate the arena, now messy and stained with dark blood. "I have proved myself worthy of the title Loki Odinsson!" The crowd screamed, in approval or denial, Loki didn't know. He didn't care. He screamed, "Not only have i proven myself worthy, I have bested Thor in this fight! As you promised, pardon me my crimes!"

A guard approached Loki, hands out for his sword. Loki refused. He would not give up his weapon so they could lock him up again. He had proven himself. He was in the right. He didn't have any doubts left in his mind. What he had done was right.

"Please sire," the guard stuttered, as if he were frightened of Loki. Good. He should be. "We must take the swords back."

Loki smiled. It had been so long since he had been reminded of his royal blood. Of how he was meant to be king. "I have bested this oaf," Loki removed his foot from Thor's back. "Take him away. As for the sword," he examined it, noting the dark red stains marring the gleaming metal. "I think I'll keep it for a while. Bring me a scabbard. And my helm."

The guard bowed and stooped to help Thor up, slowly helping him to the door leading out of the arena. Loki strode around the arena, hearing people chant his name, basking in their cheers. _Soon, _he thought. _Soon, this will all be mine. _Only one thing stood in his way now. One thing kept him from victory. Odin.

Loki stopped before the box that held Odin and Frigga. "So, am I still not good enough to be accepted as your son?"

Frigga moved to speak, but Odin held up a hand. "Loki, your crimes have been forgiven. Do not think this makes you worthy of being my son."

Loki clenched his fists. He would throttle the old fool! Calmly, he spoke. "I have proven I am Thor's equal. My crimes have been forgiven. Will you not allow me to join you? Will you not welcome me back?"

Odin frowned. "I ask you to join me. Your king welcomes you."

Loki grinned as the stairs leading up to the royal box emerged from the wall above him. He climbed them regally, recalling how many times he had mounted these same stairs as a boy. Never before had he been so eager to meet his father at the top as he was now.

"Loki, I give you full pardon-" Odin began as Loki mounted the top stair and stepped into the box. He never got any further.

Loki pulled the old king up with his left hand, gripping his sword tightly in his right. "You may be king, but that does not give you permission to do what you did," Loki hissed. "You are no better than I am."

Frigga began to speak, taking a step toward Loki and the king, but Loki silenced her with a glare. He would have no more sympathy.

Loki pulled back his sword. "You're no less a criminal than I am."

Odin growled. "You're my son. I saved you-

Loki buried his sword up to the hilt in Odin's stomach.

"I've had enough sentiment. You're king no more," he pulled his hand away, sticky blood now gushing freely around the sword. "Long. Live. The king."

Frigga covered her mouth with a hand, barely stifling her screams. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki frowned at her. Pitiful. A guard stood at the door, his mouth agape at the scene before him. In his hands were the scabbard and Loki's helm.

Loki spun around and took the helm from his hands. He placed it on his head reverently, feeling he was truly Loki of Asgard once more.

Odin's whisper came into Loki's ears. "You were born to-" he fell silent.

Loki shook his head. "Yes father. I was born to be king. And now I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki entered the infirmary, sword at his hip. He would get a staff soon, but for now the sword would have to suffice. His tunic was still torn from his duel with Thor. He would change eventually, but for now, he had more pressing matters.

Thor was lying on one of the infirmary beds, his wounds bound up. Mika sat on the bed, speaking to him softly. Her back was to him.

"Loki," Thor struggled to sit up, not nearly as angry as Loki had expected him to be. Hoped him to be.

"It's king now, actually," Loki smirked. "And I'll credit your injuries to why you aren't kneeling. You," he indicated Mika. "You will kneel before your king."

She stood, head high. "Never."

"What?" Loki placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. How dare she commit this treason!

"You aren't king," Mika said forcefully. "Loki, this is madness!"

Was it? Loki didn't know. He growled, "You will kneel."

Mika began to say something, but Thor placed a hand on her arm. He nodded to her gently, and she knelt on the floor, fists clenched. Her discomfort at having to bow to him made Loki smirk. _See? You're not above me. Do not try to act like it._

"Loki," Thor spoke. His face still held no hatred. Loki glowered. "You cannot gain anything from this."

Loki laughed. "I cannot gain anything? Nothing? Brother, I have already gained so much! I have taken the throne that is rightfully mine! There is so much I can gain. No longer do I live in your shadow!"

"You killed our father!" Thor growled. "You have fallen to a new low, Loki. I had thought this beneath you."

_"You _are beneath me," Loki hissed. He was done with Thor's patronization. He called for the guards. "Put him in a cell. The same one I was in, perhaps," Loki couldn't send Thor to Earth this time. He would have to find other ways of taking care of the oaf.

The guards dragged Thor to the door, and Mika stood in defiance. "Thor!" She turned to Loki. "You can't do this to him! He's your brother!"

Loki frowned. "He is not my brother. He never was."

Mika was desperate. "Please Loki! Surely you do not believe that. Your father-"

Loki struck her. Mika fell back, cupping her cheek. Blood fell from a cut in her lip.

"Do not speak his name in my presence!" Loki glared down at Mika. She stared right back at him, a fire in her eyes. Loki was surprised. He expected her to be defeated. "You do have spirit, Mika. Serve me."

Mika glared. "Never."

Loki placed a hand on his sword. "You will serve me, or I will kill you."

Mika held her head high. "Fine. Go ahead. What's one more life on your head?"

She was strong, he had to give her that. "You don't care about your life, then. Fine," Loki smiled cruelly. "Serve me, or I shall kill your precious Thor. Slowly, painfully. And I shall make you watch every second of it."

Mika broke. Fear came into her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Loki grinned. "Oh, I really would."

Mika's eyes fell. "I am loyal to Asgard. I will serve you."

Loki heard the lie in her voice. He sensed she was only serving him because of his threats. But she would learn that he was right. She would learn to love him. "A wise choice."

Mika stood, her fists clenched. "What would you have me do, my king?" her words were clipped, bitten out, as if it pained her to say them.

"Leave me," Loki said. "Be sure the Asgardians are mindful of their new king."

Mika nodded and left, but Loki heard her breathy curse. He frowned, suspicious. He would have to watch her closely, to be sure she was remaining loyal. He held the trump card, her beloved Thor. But how long before she decided it would be worth the trouble to betray him? How long before she decided that to die would be better than to live in captivity?

Loki strode out of the infirmary, looking every bit like a king returning from war. His tunic was torn and bloodied, exposing most of his chest. The sword at his side glinted as he walked. Loki's mind was elsewhere, however. He walked deep in thought, not minding his path. It was a path he had trod far too many times to need conscious direction.

What to do with Thor? The question troubled Loki. If he killed Thor, he lost the trump card he held over Mika. But leaving Thor to rot in the cell block would not be wise. Thor might be weak now, but if he was alone, he would regain his strength. Thor was a quick healer, Loki knew it from childhood.

So an even balance then. Somehow keeping Thor down and out while still keeping him alive. But how? Loki thought back to the prisoners his father had kept. He had never paid much attention, always seeing them as nasty criminals and far below him. He had been too interested in other things to spend much time watching the King deal with prisoners. But he remembered Thor running up to tell him all about the prisoners and the horrible things they had done. He remembered Thor telling him all about the torture the prisoners went through so Odin could get information out of them.

Torture. So that was the answer. Loki grinned and stopped in his tracks. Of course! Why had he not thought of it before? What better way to keep Thor down than torture? And Loki would be sure to dream up some good methods. Methods that would make Thor hate him, just as everyone else hated him.

Loki began walking again, striding with purpose and dignity. He knew how to take care of his problematic big brother. He would take care of all escape routes, rather than just brandishing him like his idiot father.

Loki stepped into his bed chamber and shut the door. He took off his helm and weighed it in his hand, the gravity of what he'd done suddenly hitting him like the Hulk's fist. He had defeated his brother, murdered his father, and taken the throne of Asgard in a single day. It was his now, all of it. Every last pathetic Asgardian fool now had to hail Loki as king.

Loki glanced in the mirror hanging on his wall. A wild-eyed, bloody stranger started back at him. This was the side of himself Loki didn't know. This was Loki Laufeysson, madman. Murderer. King. This was the man he'd become.

Loki set the helm down, frowning slightly. He pulled off his ruined tunic, his wounds throbbing heavily. He was suddenly exhausted. He had had little sleep ever since Odin had fallen into the Odin-sleep, so long ago. It felt like ages since he had felt secure enough to rest in peace. Even now, with Asgard in his hands, he knew he must sleep with his sword in hand. But with Thor behind bars and Odin dead, a strange calm had fallen over him. He felt almost relaxed, almost at home once more in these golden halls.

He glanced into the mirror one last time, the new slash on his chest angry red against his pale skin. Loki sighed. It would be one more scar to add to the collection. At times, he thought he had more scar tissue on his body than skin. Even his soul was hewn and scarred.

Loki dropped his face into his hands, trying to wipe away the image of pity in Thor's eyes, even as Loki had murdered their- _his _father. He took a deep, steady breaths, repeating to himself, _I am right. I am right. I am right._

But was he right? The others seemed convinced, unwavering in their conviction that _he _was wrong and _they _were right. Did they ever doubt themselves as he did? Did they ever lie awake at night, silently contemplating whether or not it would be better to simply end it all? Did they every doubt their very beings? Loki did.

He rolled onto his bed, his breathing heavy and mind far away. He had all he ever wanted, but he felt lost. The bedchambers threatened to swallow him and throw him into eternal silence. He shut his eyes against the guilt and accusation and just tried to revel in his newfound power. What did it matter how he had come to be king? He was king now, and the throne was rightfully his. The means of ascension mattered little. He was king. He was right. _I am right. I am right._

_I am right._


	6. Chapter 6

"No one is allowed to see the prisoner," Mika frowned at the pikes crossed in her path.

"I am on order from the king himself. Would you have his rage come down on your heads?" She nearly grimaced at calling Loki _king_, but remained stone-faced.

The guards exchanged glances. They were clearly terrified of Loki. Perhaps serving him had its benefits after all. "Fine. We will allow you in," they removed their weapons and allowed her to pass into the cell block. She stepped past them, trying to look as if she really were performing a task from the king.

She quickly strode to the cell that held Thor. "Thor!" She hissed in a hushed tone.

He glanced up, and a light hit his eyes. "Mika!"

"I do not have long. I must be quick. Have you attempted to call Mjolnir?"

Thor nodded gravely. "I cannot sense her force anywhere. It is as if I were cut off from her entirely."

Mika nodded. It was just as she'd suspected. "I heard there was a sort of-" she had no idea how to explain it. She wasn't good with technical aspects of things. She normally would sooner fight than speak. "Sort of _bubble _around this place. Special abilities don't work. No shape-shifting, no projections, and no calling Mjolnir. You're on your own, Thor."

Thor shook his head. "I have you, haven't I? And Sif, and the Warriors Three. The battle will not last long, I should think."

Mika shook her head. "You don't get it! Loki has taken over everything!" She dropped her eyes, ashamed. "He asked me to serve him."

"Of course, you refused!" Thor grinned, but his eyes fell when she did not speak. "You agreed? Mika-"

"I had no choice," she looked at Thor. "He threatened your life."

Thor frowned. "Loki would not kill me. He has tried before, and cannot bring himself to."

Mika shook her head. "He would! Thor, he would kill you in a heartbeat! He killed your father! Why would he not kill you as well?"

Thor reached through the bars and placed a finger on her lips. "Hush. Do not worry about me. Just be sure Loki does not kill anymore innocents. I understand and respect you for what you did. I am quite grateful."

Mika nodded. "I will try to help you as much as possible, but I fear that may not be much."

Thor shook his head. "All I ask is for you to remain alive."

Mika reached through the bars, and gripped Thor's hand in hers. "I swear I will do all I can to protect the people of Asgard."

Thor smiled. "Thank you Mika, daughter of Anya. Your name will be remembered."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Here's chapter seven, but before I get to posting it, I have to address something...

There have been some people saying I "over sympathize" with Loki. I want to say something about that. I think Tom Hiddleston expresses it best when he says "Whatever they [the characters] are going through, whatever their predicaments, I have to suffer with them. I have to understand. I have to not judge it and I have to be forgiving of it, whether it's a circumstance or bad true nature."

I am not 'over sympathizing' with Loki. I am portraying him honestly, as he sees himself. Because the minute I start judging him is the minute my writing becomes rubbish. So if you think I am 'over sympathizing', go ahead. I really don't care. Just understand that if I judged his motives as you do, you would not read anything I write.

Thanks for listening to me rant :) I really just needed to get that off my chest. With out further ado, here's chapter seven!

"My king," Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral bowed before Loki, who lounged on the throne. _His _throne. He could get used to this.

"What do you want?"

"We come to make a request of our new king," Sif always seemed to be the mouthpiece of the group. She was the one he had to watch. "We ask that you release Thor."

Loki laughed. "You're asking me to release Thor so you may join with him and overthrow me in the name of 'justice?'"

Sif balked. She searched for words. "Please, he hasn't committed any crimes! It's unjust for him to be held for nothing!"

"Was it just for me to be taken from my home, lied to for my entire life, and expected to be a bargaining chip?" Loki trembled with anger. "Do not speak to me about justice! You know nothing about justice."

Something in Sif snapped, and she lunged forward, drawing her sword. Loki was ready, and easily blocked her blow. Instead of stepping away from her, he leaned closer. "You just attacked your king. That's an act of treason," Sif opened her mouth to speak, but no words emerged. Loki grinned as his guards walked in. "Take them away!"

The guards obliged, taking away their weapons and dragging Sif and the Warriors Three away. Sif screamed obscenities at Loki as she was dragged away. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Ooh. Sif, insubordination as well as treason? You really are digging yourself quite a hole," he almost laughed at how mad he'd made her.

"You are not-" The hall doors slammed shut. Loki reseated himself on the throne, considering. He now had all of his childhood friends either behind bars or over a barrel. But they weren't his friends anymore. He had to remember that.

"Loki!" Mika came bursting in, a wild look in her eyes. He glared at her, and she suddenly remembered to kneel.

He nodded, satisfied. "Mika, what is it?"

"Thor's escaped," the news his Loki like a ton of bricks. He stood, enraged.

"There were guards on him at all times! His arm is broken! How did he still manage to escape?" Loki had known Thor healed quickly, but this? No, Loki knew he had been assisted.

"Guards!" They entered at his call. "Thor has escaped. Find him, or I'll have your heads! All of you!" They nodded, hurrying out of the throne room.

Loki strode down to Mika, who stood rooted in place, dumbstruck. He leaned toward her, frowning. "Tell me, Mika, how does one fend off three armed guards with a broken arm and no weapons?"

Mika shook her head. "I know not how he escaped."

Loki's hand wrapped around her throat. "I think you do. Remember, I can kill you both. Easily," Mika gasped, her eyes wide. "Now. I want you to think hard. You know where he's gone."

He could see it in her eyes. She knew exactly where he was. He released her and she gasped for air. "Yes," she said finally. "I know where he is."

Loki smiled. "Take me to him. And no tricks. I have plenty of torture planned for the both of you," he smirked. Mika nodded. There was pain in her eyes as she led him out of the throne room. Loki knew it was the pain of betrayal.

He followed her out and through the palace to the gates. He began to think Thor was not as stupid as he had thought. Perhaps he had run out of the city and away. But then Mika turned toward the field beside the palace, and Loki knew he was wrong. His brother was just as dull as ever.

As they drew nearer, Loki could see two figures kneeling at the foot of Odin's grave. He frowned. Was Thor working with an accomplice? Was he wrong about Mika being the one who assisted him?

Then he noticed the figure beside Thor. It was Frigga, his mother. Loki laughed as he approached them. "Are you really so dull?" Frigga screamed and threw a hand over her mouth. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Thor stood with some difficulty, holding his right arm close. "You escape my prisons, only to come waste your tears on a dead man?"

Thor frowned. "He was my father! And your father, too, if only you remember."

Loki scowled. "He was a liar and a coward. I have severed my ties with him. But clearly I have not yet severed _all_ of them."

Loki began to draw his sword, but Mika spoke softly. "If you kill him, I shall kill you."

Loki spun around, frowning at Mika. "You dare threaten your king?"

A hint of a smile touched her lips. "Yes. I do."

Loki growled. She had done it on purpose. She had known that with Loki there without guards, she would have the upper hand. Loki looked darkly from Thor to Mika and back again. "Arrest him. I do not mean to kill him. Not yet," Mika remained still.

Loki resorted to the only think he could think of. He drew his sword and flicked it up to Frigga's neck. "Arrest him, or I shall kill her before either of you can prevent me."

Mika looked stunned. Frigga looked at him with so much pity Loki nearly blanched. Sentiment. He hated it with a burning passion. Thor shook his head and stepped in front of Mika. "You have fallen far, brother. Too far."

Mika allowed her sword to swing by her side. Her eyes held so much disappointment and pain. Loki forced himself to look away. "Take him away." Mika and Thor began to walk back toward the palace, but Loki couldn't seem to life his feet. His sword fell to his side, useless. His body was made of lead. He wondered once again if he were cursed.

A hand touched his arm, but he didn't care. If this was the end, so be it.

"Loki," Frigga spoke softly. Loki remained rooted in place, watching Thor and Mika grow smaller. "Loki."

Loki looked at her, and what was left of a heart buried deep within him broke. Her eyes were so full of love and sorrow, shame filled him. Who was he to decide who lived and who died?

Frigga reached up and gently caressed his face with her hand. Loki didn't pull away. "No matter what, you will always be my son."

Loki pulled away then, realizing how wrong he was to have been pulled in by her. "I'm not your son. I never was," he strode after Thor and Mika, resheathing his sword.

_I am right. I am right. I am right._


	8. Chapter 8

"You have humiliated me for the last time, _brother_," Loki spat the word. "If you weren't so valuable to me, I'd kill you now."

Thor stood, chained to the cell wall, arms spread wide and chest bare. Loki stood before him, prepared to perform every torture he had thought up in the blackest hours of his fury. Thor looked at Loki, and there was a defeated sadness in his eyes. "Forgive me, brother."

Loki felt as if he'd been struck. He was threatening to kill this oaf, and he was asking Loki to forgive him? It was too late. Loki didn't have enough heart left to forgive anyone. He was too bent on revenge for anything else.

Loki examined the array of Asgardian throwing knives before him. They ranged from five inches long to over two feet, with triangular blades. Loki was quite adept at throwing any of them, and normally carried three or four hidden on his person. Earlier he had raided the infirmary of every crystal vial there. He had coated the blades of his knives in a slow acting poison derived from the root of a plant that grew at the foot of the mountains. As a medicine, it was excellent for curing sicknesses and nausea. Loki had discovered that, if introduced to the blood stream, it caused extreme joint pain.

Loki had long been fascinated with poisons and potions. As a child, he had spent long hours watching his father's apothecary work. He had learned the names of each powder and herb and liquid. He had learned the healing properties of each, but was drawn to the other purposes they could serve. The darker purposes. For example, a healing leaf, when mixed with the venom from a rock dragon became a rather strong blistering acid. Perfect for torturing his stupid brother.

"I should have know how weak you were," Loki gingerly picked up a blade about 8 inches in length. "I could have saved the trouble of bringing in those idiotic Frost Giants and just wrested the throne from you myself."

"You let the Frost Giants into Asgard?" Thor seemed surprised.

"You always were thick, brother," Loki smirked. "It's your biggest flaw," Loki threw the knife then, the smile still glued to his face. It stuck in the wall centimetres from Thor's thigh.

Thor looked at Loki, his eyes wide. He pulled against the chains that held him. "Are you mad?"

Loki laughed and picked up another knife. Maybe he was. "Shall we see if I can miss again?"

Thor roared and pulled against his chains. "You may want to remain still, brother," Loki threw the knife. It struck the wall not an inch from Thor's cheek. A thin line of crimson ran across Thor's cheek where the knife had grazed him.

Thor stared at Loki, and there was fear in his eyes. Good. "_Now _you begin to fear me. Now do you see what I am capable of."

Thor frowned. "Now I see we have a madman on the throne of Asgard."

Loki threw another knife, this one almost a foot and a half in length. It drove through the muscle above Thor's collar bone. "I am the rightful king of Asgard!" Loki screamed.

Thor gritted his teeth, groaning in pain. Loki couldn't help anticipating the moment the poison began to do its work. Thor looked at Loki again, and there were tears in his eyes. "Whatever I have done to make you hate me so, I am sorry. But ruling Asgard will not fulfill you. You will be as empty as ever. Give up this hopeless dream. Come back to who you once were."

"Who I once was?" Loki scoffed. "I was an ignorant child, unaware of what I was or who I could be. I am so much more than I ever was!"

Thor shook his head sadly. He gritted his teeth against the pain. "You were my brother. I loved you. For that reason and no other, come back! Come home."

Loki turned away, examining his throwing knives again. "You say you loved me?" his voice was soft and low. "You swear I was equal in your mind. But did you ever once see me? Did you ever once stop to think perhaps it was _I _who would be king?"

Thor had no answer. Loki grabbed another knife and turned toward Thor. "No. You were too busy thinking about your own gain."

"As does your pride," Thor bit off the words as if they pained him. Sweat dripped from his brow, and his arms and legs shook. Loki knew his poison had begun its work.

But instead of being glad, Loki felt a gnawing sensation in his gut. It shamed him to see his older brother in such a state. Thor had always been the strong one.

Loki grimaced at his own weakness. He threw the knife, but in his agitation missed by almost a metre.

Thor looked at Loki, and despite his obvious pain there was a deep sadness in his eyes. "I am sorry, brother."

Loki turned away. "Enjoy your time. If you'll excuse me, I have a realm to rule," he stepped out of the cell, locking the door behind him. His mind roiled, questioning everything. Loki shook it off, assuring himself of what he knew was certain.

_I am king. I am right._


	9. Chapter 9

"Mika!" Volstagg peered through the bars at her, a grin lighting up his face. He and the other Warriors looked a bit worse for wear, heavy circles under their eyes and hair and beards tangled. Nonetheless, they looked genuinely glad to see her. If only they knew.

Sif drew close to the bars of her cell, a frown marring her natural beauty. "I should have known," she scoffed. "You two were always too close."

Mika surged forward and gripped the bars, inches from Sif's sneer. "I'll have you know that my service is the only thing keeping Thor alive. I am no more loyal to Loki than any of you."

Sif pulled back, a skeptical look still glued to her face. "So you _say_."

Mika was about to say more, but clenched her fists and turned away. Sif had always hated her, from the very beginning. It was no use to get angry with her now.

Mika turned toward the cell Thor had been moved to. It was one of Odin's torture chambers. It had seen little use since the war with Jotunheim, but Mika couldn't help but imagine all the wills that had been broken with their bodies in this room. Phantom screams echoed through her head as she unlocked the cell and opened the door.

Thor was chained to the back wall, arms spread wide and chest bare. He hung forward, and she suspected the chains were the only things keeping him relatively upright. A bloody knife lay on the floor at his feet, and blood ran down his chest from a deep gash above his collar bone.

Mika rushed over to him. "Thor!" she took care to keep quiet. She wasn't supposed to be here.

His breathing was labored, but he finally looked up at her. "Here to kill me?" his words were weak, as if he'd already given up.

"No!" Mika pulled a bandage from her belt. "I am here to help you," she reached for his wound, but Thor shook his head.

"Leave it. I'm allright."

"But-" Mika protested.

"If you bandage it, he'll know. He'll kill you."

"I don't care! Thor, I cannot just stand by and let him do this to you!"

If Thor could have wrapped his arms around her, he would have. "Mika, you are doing enough as it is. We must defeat Loki not by fighting him with weapons, but with love. We must get him to see his wrong."

"Or kill him," Mika muttered.

"I will not kill him," Thor said firmly. "He may be a murderer, but he is still my brother."

Mika looked at Thor, amazed. "You have forgiven him, even after everything?"

Thor nodded. "Killing Loki would only mean stooping to his level. You would be no better than he."

"But do you really believe he can be redeemed?"

"I believe that, in his heart, all Loki wants is to be loved. He just will not admit it, even to himself."

Mika nodded. "Then we must get him to admit it."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Chapter 10 has finally been born! I want to thank all of you for your feedback and faithfulness! I would have given up long ago if not for that. :) I won't spend a lot of time gushing. Here we go! Chapter 10! Allons-y!

The throne room was eerily silent. Loki supposed that meant he was ruling Asgard properly, but he didn't like it anyway. It gave him far too much time to think. Perhaps he could go wreak mischief somewhere.

He considered that for a moment. He was god of mischief, was he not? He should have no problem finding something to do. But for some reason, even the thought of playing tricks on the unsuspecting Asgardian population did not appeal to him. He began brooding once more.

A flash of light filled the hall, and suddenly, there was a girl standing there. She was wearing the strange garb of Midgard, all bright colours and form fitting cloth. Her dark hair was cropped short and lay across her neck in layers. A bewildered look marred her face. If Loki had to describe her looks, he would have said she was beautiful, but not extraordinarily so. She had an air of confidence, even while seeming not to know where she was.

"It is customary to kneel before a king, even on Midgard," Loki's voice rang out through the hall. She stared as if she had been unaware he was even there.

"Um, what?" She asked.

"I said, kneel!" Loki stood, angry at her disrespect, hand on his sword.

Her eyes widened and she held her hands up at head level, slowly dropping to one knee. "Happy?"

Loki nodded, satisfied. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The girl stood. "My name is Emily. I have no idea how I got here! Where am I, anyway? Who are you?"

"You are on Asgard. I am Loki, ruler of this realm."

"Realm? Hang on. Asgard. You were involved in that whole New York thing this summer, weren't you?"

Loki rolled his eyes. She was quite dull, as was to be expected of a Midgardian. "Yes."

"You're kidding me! I know what this is! Very funny, boys! You almost had me fooled for a minute! Luke! Tom! You can come out now," her relieved smile confused Loki. "Very funny! Boys?"

"This isn't a jest, Emily," Loki stepped toward her. "No one is fooling about. You are not on Midgard anymore."

She backed away from him. "You're kidding! No! You can't just- just _jump _from one place to another! This isn't Star Trek! You can't just say, 'beam me up, Scotty,' and teleport wherever you want!"

"Actually, it's 'open the Bifrost, Heimdall," Loki smirked.

"See? How could I have said that? I don't even know what you just said!" The girl was getting on Loki's nerves. He'd had enough of her hysterics. He called for his guards.

"Take her to a cell," Loki said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you serious? You're locking me away? Some king you are! You can't do this!"

Loki smiled cruelly. "On second thought, take her to spend some time with Frigga. Perhaps the former queen can teach her a thing or two about respect."

The guards left, leading the still complaining Midgardian out. Loki wondered how she had come to be here, anyway. He stood and strode out of the throne room, determined to speak with Heimdall about it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Heimdall!" Loki strode toward the Guardian of the Realm, who stood observing the work on the Bifrost. The golden dome was almost fully rebuilt. Loki suspected it would not be long before they could hop from realm to realm once more.

"My lord!" Heimdall was ever the subservient Guardian he had always been. "Work on the Bifrost is going as planned. With the Tessaract, we shall finish even faster than expected."

"Are you aware that a Midgardian was transported into our realm this day?" Loki went straight to the point.

Heimdall frowned. "My gaze does not miss much, son of Jotunheim. I saw her. I do not know, however, how she got here. Perhaps it was a malfunction of the Bifrost."

Loki narrowed his eyes. _"Does _the Bifrost malfunction, Heimdall?"

"Never before has the Bifrost been destroyed. It is uncharted country in which we tread. Anything is possible."

"How long until the Bifrost is operational?" Loki questioned.

"Two weeks at least."

Loki snorted. "And what, pray tell, am I expected to do with the pathetic until then?"

Heimdall considered for a moment. "Teach her about Asgardian culture. Show her we are not the savages they have come to believe us to be."


	12. Chapter 12

"Um, wow. Yeah. I can see why he would be mad," Emily sat on Frigga's bed while she explained the story of Loki's parenthood.

"But that is no excuse for him to have destroyed your home," Frigga said softly.

Emily grinned. "Oh, it's not my home. I live in Wales. It's a good way away from New York. The closest I ever got to the New York mess was the telly. Plenty of excitement for those Yankees, but us Brits got to hear about the disaster from the safety of our flats."

Frigga frowned at this haphazard explanation, but before she could inquire further, a knock came at the bedchamber door. Frigga opened it, as Emily craned for a glimpse of the visitor.

"Of course! Come in," Mika strode in, a golden garment draped over one arm. She looked at Emily skeptically, as if sizing her up.

"So, you are the one?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose that would be me. The one what?" Emily asked.

"You have the whole realm in an uproar. See, never before has there been a Midgardian in Asgard. You coming here on accident is somewhat surprising," Mika's voice was hard.

'Yeah, well, thanks, but all I want is to go home," Emily crossed her legs, smiling at Mika.

"Many of us share your sentiment," Mika frowned. "Unfortunately, right now, that is impossible. Loki has requested you dine with him tonight," she tossed the golden garment at Emily. "You should dress like a proper Asgardian if you are to dine with our king."

Emily held the garment up, staring at the Asgardian evening gown she held. "I'm grateful. But I'd rather not. Your 'king' doesn't give the best first impressions. He looked at me like I was a mouse and he the hawk. I don't care to 'dine' with a guy like that."

"It wasn't a question," Mika said harshly. "My queen, will you assist her? She may not know how to wear Asgardian clothes."

Frigaa led Emily behind the changing screen in the corner. Emily frowned at the leather corset and complicated crisscrossing metal plates. "I'm supposed to _wear _this?"

Frigga smiled gently. "It is simpler if you take it one step at a time. First, put this on," she pulled a simple golden slip from the mess.

Emily removed her Midgardian clothes an pulled on the slip. Next, Frigga handed her a golden dress that was as light as a feather. Emily pulled it on easily, but balked at the corset. "You're kidding."

"I do not jest, Emily," Frigga said gently. "Here, allow me to assist you," Emily stood awkwardly while Frigga laced the corset. Then she helped Emily strap the bracers on. Finally, she reached into a small wooden box and brought out a gold circlet. She placed it gently on Emily's head, smiling. "There. Now you look like a proper Asgardian."

Emily glanced at herself in the looking glass and gasped. "Is that me?"

"My dear, that is certainly you," Frigga kissed her hand. "You are beautiful."

Emily smiled and stepped from behind the screen, twirling. The dress fell to her knees in front, but brushed the middle of her thighs in the back. Mika scowled. "Hurry, you mustn't keep the king waiting."

"Barefoot?" Emily questioned.

Frigga considered a moment before nodding. "Yes. I think that would be best."

Emily threw her arms around Frigga. "Thank you so much!"

Frigga smiled gently. "You mustn't keep him waiting. I believe in you. If anyone can reach him, it is you."

Mika scowled harder. Who was this girl? "Follow me," Mika stepped out the door without checking to see if Emily was following. She was.

"You know, I never caught your name. I'm Emily," Emily had caught up with Mika and walked in stride with her.

"Mika," Mika said gruffly.

"Well, _Mika, _if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me," Emily smiled.

Mika stopped in her tracks. "There's more at work here that you know, mortal. You think everything's fine, but it isn't. Your appearance only makes things worse."

"Worse? Mika, is that jealousy I hear? Just so you know, I never asked for any of this! I should be at home!" Mika turned away, but Emily could see she'd hit a nerve. She made a flash decision to press it. "Don't worry about me taking your precious Loki! I don't want anything to do with a stuck up king!"

"You don't get it!" Mika spun around, furious.

"I think I do. You're jealous-"

"Just shut up!" Mika screamed. She turned and led Emily through the palace to the dining hall, neither breaking the silence. Mika brooded, considering whether it would be possible to kill the girl then and there. She could lie and say the girl had attacked her, that it had been in self-defence. But Mika doubted Loki would believe her. He saw through deception easier than most.

"Enjoy your meal," Mika said as Emily entered the dining hall. _It could be your last. _

Emily wondered at the dining hall. It was huge. A large, gold dome rose overhead. A rich fire crackled in a hearth to the right, and the back wall was missing entirely, opening out onto a terrace. Candles burned all around the room, the only source of light beside the fire. She had been expecting a table the size of a bus, but was surprised to find a small table in the center of the room. A table perfect for two people. Was it to be only them? Emily was suddenly terrified. She had never dined with royalty before.

That was when she saw him. He had lost the strange horned helm he'd been wearing when she arrived, and it seemed he looked younger. In her opinion, her looked more like a king now than he had before.

She dropped to one knee.

She could hear footsteps as he approached, but she didn't look up. She was ashamed. He was royalty, and what was she? She was nothing. A peasant. She was unworthy.

A hand appeared in her vision. It was a beautiful hand. A king's hand. Cautiously, she looked up to see him smiling at her. "Come."

She took his hand, and he lifted her to her feet. He made no comment on her dress, but led her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her, and she sat, still feeling very uncomfortable. He took his seat, and held her gaze until she was forced to look away. His green eyes were piercing, as if they could see into her very soul.

A pair of servants entered then, carrying steaming bowls of soup. These were placed before them, and then the servants retreated. Loki seemed to expect her to begin eating first, so she dropped her eyes and tasted the soup, all too aware of his piercing gaze.

The soup was incredible. It was unlike anything she'd ever had on Earth. It was full of flavor, and yet somehow light, as if she weren't really eating at all. Her surprise must have shown on her face, because Loki chuckled.

"Not what you were expecting, Midgardian princess?"

"I- uh, I- no!" Emily spluttered. "Not what I was expecting. No."

Loki nodded. "Midgard's food is much too heavy. You have nothing that compares to our fare."

Emily nodded, then set her spoon down. "Look, I appreciate all this, but why? Why didn't you just throw me in your dungeons like you were going to?"

"You intrigue me, Emily. The minute you stop intriguing me, I will kill you. So speak carefully."

Emily swallowed hard, suddenly losing her appetite. The rest of the meal passed in a blur. Emily ate little and talked much, but carefully, carefully. She was speaking to save her life. Inside, she was still reeling. She was in a strange land, where a stranger threatened to kill her if she no longer entertained him. She wanted nothing more than to go home.

When the meal was over, Loki stood and again offered her his hand. She no longer saw it as beautiful. She wondered how many others there had been. How much blood was on those hands? She took his hand to please him, but inside she was tembling. What had she gotten herself into?

He led her out of the dining hall, back toward his mother's quarters. "Thank you for being my guest, Emily," he said when they got to Frigga's door. "I shall expect you to join me again tomorrow."

Emily nodded, but no longer had the heart to speak. She entered the bedchambers without another word.

She shut the door and pressed against it, pulling the gold circlet from her head. A few tugs sent the bracers tumbling to the floor, and she slumped, all her energy suddenly gone. She stared at her warped reflection in the circlet, and the day came crashing down around her. She began to cry.

Softly at first, and then giant, heaving sobs that wracked her body. She wanted to go home. To be safe in her flat in Wales, where there was no insane king threatening to kill her, no strange names. Nothing unfamiliar. She longed to return, to feel the warmth of her boyfriend Tom's arms around her. He would know what to do. He always did. He would hold her and tell her that Loki couldn't touch her. That she was safe. But Tom wasn't here. Who knew if she would even see him again? At this point, she doubted if she would ever see her home again. She was doomed to die among strangers, in a strange land.

So Emily wept. She wept because it was the only familiar thing in this place. She wept because she had lost everything else.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki strode toward the cell block, a crystal vial concealed in his left bracer cuff and a bemused smirk on his lips. Off once again to torture his brother. Thor had sufficiently recovered from yesterday's bout, and what Loki had planned today would not attack his physic so much as his psyche.

The guards nodded to him as Loki entered, and Loki offered them an aloof half-nod. Four guards here, two at the door to Thor's cell. No one entered or exited without him being aware. If Mika thought he had overlooked all the time she was spending down here, she was sorely mistaken. He had allowed her to visit Thor up to this point because it served a greater purpose. Sometimes to win a war it was necessary to lose a battle.

Loki wondered where that comparison had come from. As a boy, war had never been his interest. As far as he was concerned, war was a barbaric thing of the past. It was Thor who courted war. But necessity had caused him to participate in many wars since then. Some were wars he himself had caused.

At times Loki wondered if there were anything to life but war. If all were destined to fight in skirmishes and battles until they died triumphant or defeated. Until, victorious, they entered Valhalla, or simply were blown out like candles, a bright flame that could not withstand the gales of life.

Loki shook off his ruminations and pushed the door open, prepared to do battle with his adoptive brother.

Thor was a mess. He still hung from the chains, but his head hung at an awkward angle. Dried blood caked his chest and marred his face. He did not move when Loki entered.

Loki strode over to him, removing the vial from its place. It was filled with an iridescent violet liquid that seemed to glow slightly. It was the venom of a viper that lived deep in the mountains of Jotunheim. Loki almost laughed at the irony. This venom was a strong hallucinogen that targeted the fear centers of the brain. Weaker subjects could fall into hallucinogenic dream states for over three days, however, Loki doubted it would have that effect on Thor. He would be down for a day at the most.

Loki uncorked the vial and grabbed Thor's jaw, dumping its contents down Thor's throat. Thor gagged and swallowed, and Loki released him, smirking. "That is the taste of hatred, brother."

Thor rolled his neck, joints stiff. He spat, but Loki knew the poison was already heading to do its work. "What do you want from me, Loki?"

Loki stopped, the question catching him off guard. What did he want? At first thought, Loki would say he already had what he wanted. He had the throne. He had his opposers behind bars. But why was he still striving for something? Why was he still so empty? Loki didn't understand even the depths of his own being. Deep inside, there were dark places of his psyche that even he did not dare go. He feared what lay hidden there in the dark.

Thor suddenly fell limp, his eyes rolling back. He moaned, not in pain, but in fear. A fear so great and animal that it shook the very core of Loki's being. He smirked. It had begun.

Thor was no longer in the cell with his mad brother. He was in a field, dark skies all around him and a blanket of mist covering his feet. It was utterly silent. Thor could see half a metre before him, but no further. It was as if a veil covered his eyes. A shuffling sounded behind him. Thor spun towards the sound, but his vision brought him no aid. Again came the shuffling. Thor's heart began to pound. What could be stalking him in the dark?

"What are you?" he yelled into the dark. "Show yourself!" The darkness suddenly rolled away, and Thor gasped in astonishment. He knew exactly where he was. He knew exactly where he was. He was standing in the desert he had arrived in when he first came to Midgard. New Mexico. To his surprise, the sun was bright overhead, as if it had never been dark.

"Thor?" Thor spun toward the voice, a smile breaking out on his face. He would know that voice anywhere. It was Jane.

"Jane!" he cried, searching for her.

Her voice called again, but he could not see her. "Thor!" He started toward the sound, beaming.

"Jane!"

And then she was before him, but her back was to him. She seemed to be speaking with someone. Selvig, perhaps? But that wouldn't explain why his heart was pounding. Something was wrong. He stopped. "Jane!"

She spun towards him, and the look of disgust on her face made him backpedal. "Thor? Why are you here?"

"Jane, I-" Thor didn't know what to say. She stared at him with more hatred than he could have thought possible to contain in one look.

"You left me!" She approached him, furious. "Not just once, but twice! Twice! Do you know how long I waited?"

Thor shook his head, speechless. He had no clue what to do against such fury.

"Three years! You were gone for three years!"

Thor reached toward her, wanting more than anything to calm her. "Jane, I swear-"

"I've had enough of your promises! I've had enough of you!" she turned away, back toward the figure she had been speaking to. The silhouette looked familiar but Thor could not place it. "I've found someone who won't leave me." She walked up to the silhouette and they kissed. Hard. The silhouette looked at him with hard blue-green eyes and that same familiar wide smile.

"Hello, brother," Loki grinned.

Thor stumbled back. No! This could not be happening! The world went black again, and he screamed into the air. "Jane!"

Light. Thor glanced around to find he was no longer in New Mexico. Or on Midgard, for that matter. He was back in the palace on Asgard. Mjolnir lay on the floor, about metres away. Thor reached for it, trying to call his hammer to him. Mjolnir refused to budge. Thor's heart began to pound again. No! He was worthy!

He ran to Mjolnir, tugging and pulling at her handle. She remained as solid as if she were a part of the floor itself. Thor groaned in frustration. This wasn't happening.

"Allow me," a voice smooth as silk interrupted. A blue hand gripped Mjolnir. Mjolnir rose easily. Thor stared at the Frost Giant holding Mjolnir aloft. Who was this imposter? How could he be worthy when Thor was not? Thor's blood boiled. He would kill this Frost Giant!

Thor suddenly realised he was wearing a sword at his hip. He drew it, and in one quick motion, shoved it through the Frost Giant's heart.

The Frost Giant collapsed to the ground, Mjolnir falling from his hand. Thor's hands were covered in hot blood. As he stared at the body of the one who was worthy while he wasn't, a strange change came over it. The blue skin morphed to pale tan. Thor found himself staring at Loki's dead body.

"What have you done?" Frigga ran in, seeing Loki lying dead on the ground, the blood on Thor's hands. "What were you thinking?"

"I-" Thor began, but every excuse died on his lips.

"You are no son of mine!" Frigga knelt beside Loki, sobbing. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Mother-"

Dark. As if someone just flipped the switch. Thor breathed hard, looked in total darkness. He had no sense of time or even physicality here. He began to panic.

Flash. The lights came back all at once. New place. Midgard? He thought so. He was in a forest, similar to the one he had the iron clad one in. Similar? Perhaps it was the same. Thor didn't know. His thoughts ran in fragments.

An arrow flew past his head, sticking in the tree behind him. Thor scanned his surroundings, spotting Clint Barton sitting in a tree in front of him and to his right, bow drawn. Thor ducked a split second before the arrow whizzed over his head, striking the dirt behind him.

"Barton!" Thor shouted, standing. "It is I! Thor!"

"I'm well aware of who you are," Barton shouted, knocking another arrow. "I'm going to kill you."

The arrow flew past, and Thor rolled and ducked, avoiding the barrage of arrows. Why did Agent Barton want to kill him? As if reading his mind, Barton spoke, "Fury's orders."

An arrow embedded itself in the log in front of him. It bleeped and flashed a red light. Too late did Thor realise what it would do. He was spinning to run as it exploded.

Black. The darkness was slowly suffocating him. He fought it, struggling against the cloud of panic that had overtaken his mind. But it was deepset, and would not be shaken.

Snap. Light flooded his mind, and another vision began.

Loki watched Thor tremble for a good solid minute, wishing he could see Thor's visions. To know what his big brother feared most. He wanted to share his brother's nightmare, to see precisely what it was Thor feared. So he could make it happen.

But even washing Thor tremble and sweat and mutter, "No! No, no!" got tiring. Loki strode out, confident his brother was down for at least another day, and allowed himself to think of Emily, the Midgardian.

He had scarcely slept last night, thinking of her. And when he did she haunted his dreams. How could she have bewitched him so? But she had. She had him, body and soul. How could she not see it? And yet she didn't. She was as blind as a newborn kitten.

He thought of the way she'd looked at him last night. The terror in her eyes. How could he eliminate that terror? He wanted something else from her. Something different. It was not enough that she fear him.

Despite her fear she had been stunning. That gold dress had brought out a glow in her chocolate eyes. Eyes he could lose himself in, given the chance.

Loki suddenly pushed the thoughts away, chastising himself for such a sentiment. She was a Midgardian, a mortal. He was a king! He should pay no more attention to her than to a slave.

And yet he did. Despite himself, Loki continued to find himself thinking of her, dreaming of her. He could hardly focus on anything but his approaching meal with this Midgardian who had stolen her his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

"No!" Emily protested when Frigga brought another Asgardian evening gown into the bedchamber that evening. "Don't make me!"

Frigga smiled gently. "Please, dear. Surely our garments are not that bad."

Emily shook her head. "Your king is."

Shock showed in Frigga's face as she noted the fear in Emily's eyes. She set the dress on the bed and walked over to her. "What did he do to you?"

Emily allowed Frigga to wrap her arms around her, tears welling despite herself. "He's going to kill me."

"Did he tell you that?" Frigga held Emily tightly, comforting.

Emily nodded. "He said when I stopped intriguing him, he'll kill me. I can't do it! I can't try to be entertaining!" she looked up at Frigga, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Frigga wiped the tears from Emily's eyes gently. "Just be yourself."

"What if he doesn't find _me _fascinating?"

Frigga smiled gently. "He will."

"How do you know?" Emily was still skeptical.

"He is my son. I know him well enough to know you will be enough," she smoothed Emily's dark hair. "Now, let us see how you look in green."

The gown was a forest green, with off the shoulder sleeves and a full length skirt made of a toole-like material. Another corset complimented the dress, this one made of silver with etching like spiderwebs or vines down the side. Emily spun, the dress catching beams of light.

Frigga smiled. "You look beautiful."

Emily took as deep a breath as the corset would allow. "Will you walk me there? I don't know the way," she smiled crookedly.

Frigga nodded. "Of course, my dear."

They strode out of the room arm in arm, laughing and talking like old friends. All too soon, they had reached the dining hall. Emily began to panic again. Frigga kissed her forehead. "Be yourself. You are enough."

Emily nodded, and headed into the dining hall.

A fire roared in the hearth again, and a mouth watering scent filled her nose. Candles lit the room, and Loki stood outside on the balcony. Emily knelt on one knee, heart pounding. She was terrified. What if Frigga were wrong?

"Thank you for joining me," Loki spoke. His voice seemed too loud in the silence of the dining hall. He offered her his hand and she took it out of obedience. "You look absolutely stunning."

Emily frowned as he led her to her seat. He was complimenting her? Just last night he had threatened to kill her. "Thank you, Mi'Lord."

Loki smiled gently. "I am only Loki," Emily was even more confused. "There is no need for titles here."

Emily sat as he pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you, Loki," the name felt foreign on her tongue, but somehow proper. Like it fit somehow.

"I thought I would give you a proper taste of Asgardian finery tonight," Loki clapped and a servant entered with a platter loaded with cheese and fruit. He laid it before them and left in silence.

"What's this?" Emily questioned, picking up a round purple fruit the size of her fist.

"That is a thirren fruit. You do not them on Midgard?"

"I don't think so," Emily took a bite of the purple fruit, and flavour exploded on her tongue. It was sweet and tart at once, with soft flesh similar to that of a pear. "This- this is incredible!" she took another bite.

Loki smiled. "I thought you might enjoy it. But you may wish to wait for the main course to come before you stuff yourself full of thirren."

Emily nodded, embarrassed. "What are we eating?"

Loki grinned. "You shall have to be patient. Asgardian meals are not instant."

"Oh, so Midgardian ones are?" Emily crossed her arms. "I'll have you know, us humans can make perfectly good meals!"

Loki laughed. "I am sure you can! But Asgard's meals are far better."

Emily grinned. "We'll see."

A servant entered. "We present the main course, Mi'Lord."

Emily gasped. Two servants carried in a giant boar on a silver platter. "You're joking! All that for the two of us?"

Loki shook his head. "We shall eat what we can, and the rest shall go to other Asgardian nobles. Shall we?"

A servant served slabs of meat for them, and Emily took a careful bite, glad she wasn't a vegetarian. The meat was perfectly cooked, and fell apart in her mouth. The spices used in the glaze enhanced the flavour of the meat without overwhelming it. Emily nearly groaned in ecstasy.

For a while they ate in silence. Finally, Loki set down his utensils. "So, how did you get here?"

Emily laughed hesitantly. "I've told you! I don't rightly know. One minute I was at home in my flat and the next I'm here!" She grinned. "However, if all your food is as good as this I might be inclined to stay."

Loki nodded. _And I would gladly let you. _But he did not allow himself to say it. There was still far too much fear in her eyes. "I am glad you enjoy it."

The conversation lulled, and, finally, they had eaten their fill. The servants cleared away as Loki got up and offered Emily his hand. Her second's hesitation was so clear it hurt. She took his hand but the pressure of hers was light, as if she were ready to pull away at any second.

He led her out onto the balcony, away from the golden glow of the candles and into the silver light of the moon. She leaned against the railing, staring up at the stars. He watched her closely, admiring the way her eyes caught the light.

"I used to dream of other places," she said softly. "I wanted more than anything for there to be other people out there among the stars. I read all the books. Anything about extraterrestrial life I could find. But that dream slowly faded," she sighed.

"You could see them, you know," Loki drew closer to her. "Once the Bifrost is fixed, we can travel anywhere. Any of the nine realms. You could see the stars," he leaned nearer, and she pulled away.

"No, thanks," she pulled back. "It's not what I imagined. I pictured welcoming people, princes on horseback. Not-" she stopped. Loki knew what she was about to say. _Not you. Not a hideous madman who threatened my life. _

Loki stepped nearer, grabbing her hand. "Why do you fear me, Emily?"

Emily didn't speak for a moment, looking up at him. In the dark, her features were a mask of shadows, unreachable and distant, like her heart. "Maybe because you took me from my home, my best friend, my boyfriend, everything! You took all that away from me, and then, you threatened my life! You told me you would kill me," she raised her head and stared at him. There were tears in her eyes. "So why not? Just end it. I've lost everything else. Take my life so I can leave it all behind," she pulled away and leaned on the balcony again.

Despite himself, Loki felt a tear drip down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly. He had more of a connection with this girl that even he realised. "Emily," he spoke softly, for once unsure of what to say. "Do not take to heart what I said last night. I was rash- acting on impulse and not on my mind or heart. Please do not fear me. All I want is to show you the wonders of Asgard."

Emily did not look at him. "Wonders? There there's more than just the inside of your palace?"

"So much more," Loki leaned on the rail beside her. "You see all this?" he indicated the landscape in front of him. "All of it is Asgard. I can show you anything."

Emily grinned. "Okay. I'll give it a try," she turned to him. "I don't think you could have killed me anyway," she winked. He smiled slightly.

"It is getting late. I should return to you to your quarters," he offered her his arm. This time, she took it gladly.

"_My _quarters? Don't you mean your mom's?"

He began to lead her down a new corridor. "No, I mean yours. We prepared them for you today."

Loki stopped at a shining golden door. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Sleep well, Emily, maiden of Midgard. May no terror disturb your sleep."

Emily smiled. "Er, sleep well, Loki. You're- well, you're a king. Kings don't have nightmares." Loki smiled sadly. He wished it were true.

She entered the room, gasping at how big it was. This was hers? All of it? She moved through the bedchamber to find a washroom, and a closet bigger than her entire bedroom back home. It was filled with Asgardian clothes.

Heading back to the bedroom, she glanced about, and her eyes landed on another door. She opened it and stood, agape.

It was a library. _Her _library, she realised with a grin. She ran her fingers along the spines of Asgardian books, Midgardian books. Books from places she'd never heard of and in languages she didn't recognise. Books of every shape and size, stacked on gleaming shelves all the way to the ceiling, far above her head. She laughed, giddy. Loki had done too much. But she would enjoy it. This would be like a holiday. An impromptu holiday in a strange place where she was royalty, but a holiday nonetheless. And why not? The heroines in books always came out all right.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor awoke in a daze, and for a moment he thought he was in yet another vision. Slowly, his memories of what was real came back. This was no dream. His mad brother sat on the throne of Asgard while he languished in prison, slowly going mad.

Thor growled and pulled at the chains, straining with all his might. Loki had no right to do this to him! He was as much a king as Loki! More so- their father had chosen him, and not Loki, to succeed him.

There was a click at the door, like a key in a lock. Thor braced himself. It was likely Loki, returning to torture him. Thor's mind was fragmented, but one thought stood out. He'd had enough. No more would he allow this would-be king to do what he wanted.

"Loki! You cannot-" Thor stopped, stunned. It was Mika who entered. She stared at him, surprised.

"Thor-" she paused, hesitant. "Are you all right?"

He tugged against the chains again. "We must stop him Mika!"

Mika frowned. "Thor?" She stepped over to him. "What has come over you?"

Thor looked at her, eyes wild. "Loki must be stopped. He will destroy us all if we do not stop him."

Mika put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Wait. There is another player in his game, now. A Midgardian."

"A Midgardian? Here in Asgard?" Thor growled. "Our entire realm is coming apart at the seams because of his idiotic rule."

There was a madness in Thor's eyes that Mika had never seen before. She wondered what Loki had done. How he had broken Thor's mind so quickly. "Thor, opposing him now is madness! Loki has risen to great power. He cannot be stopped."

Thor looked at her wildly. "He _must _be! Mika, I cannot take this anymore!"

"What did he do to you?" she questioned softly.

Thor fell silent, hanging his head. He was breathing hard. Finally, he looked back up at Mika. "He has taken my mind. I can withstand physical pain, but he has taken it too far. He haunts me, Mika. He haunts me, Mika. He dogs my steps. I cannot escape, not even in my dreams."

Mika knew then that Thor had gone mad. He had succumbed to the pain and torture. Mika cursed Loki. He would pay for turning Thor to this shell of himself. "Thor," Mika placed a hand on his cheek. "I can release you. But he may kill us both."

Thor nodded. "I know. Death will be better than this."

Mika pulled out a key and unlocked one cuff, and Thor's arm fell to his side. He groaned in pain.

"Did you really think I would overlook your visits?" Mika spun to see Loki standing at the door, quarterstaff in hand and a wide grin on his face. "Now please, stand aside."

Mika placed herself directly between Thor and Loki. "If you want him, you must go through me," she drew her sword.

"Please," Loki grinned crookedly. "Do not jump at heroics. I have things to do."

Mika remained steady. Loki sighed, and then aimed the staff at her. She frowned, confused. He wasn't near enough to engage her in hand-to-hand combat. Loki grinned.

"Farewell, Mika."

Mika heard the _schick _of blades slicing through the air a split second before she felt the pain in her torso. Three Asgardian throwing knives were planted up to their hilts in her chest and stomach. She gasped for air, and then fell to the floor.

"Mika!" Thor screamed, panicked. "Mika!"

Loki set his staff aside, strangely calm. He looked disdainfully at his handiwork. He pulled a dagger from his belt and brought it up to his brother's neck. Thor stopped struggling. "Kill me. I care not."

Loki clamped the manacle onto Thor's wrist once more. "I think not. You are far more fun alive."

Thor leaned against the chains and shut his eyes, tear hanging on his lashes. Slowly, he spoke. "Where will this madness end, brother? You are king- yet still you kill. I fear it will only end when you are dead."

Loki slammed his hand around Thor's throat. "It will end when all are loyal to me. When no one betrays me. The will this end."

Thor just shook his head, forcing Loki to release him. "You are too far gone for that."

Loki turned away, then turned back, pulling out his dagger again. He placed the tip at Thor's hair line, and slowly drew the blade down to Thor's chin. Crimson tears ran from the deep gash. Thor groaned in pain. "Do not underestimate me, brother. I am more powerful than you could dream."

Loki turned and walked out, grabbing his staff. He glanced at the two bloodied bodies in the cell one last time, Thor standing over his would-be savior. She looked at him, eyes glazed.

"You..." She coughed weakly. Blood pooled around her on the floor. "... monster. I thought-" Mika's voice fell silent, and she drew a gasping breath. Loki was surprised she was even still alive. She was clearly strong even in death. "I thought-" her eyes gently closed and she stopped breathing.

How many was that? Loki didn't want to count the bodies he had ridden of breath. He pushed it away and strode out of the cell, leaving the stench of blood and sweat and pain. This was not a day for him to fall victim to remorse and sentiment. He had a date.


	16. Chapter 16

A knock came at the door, and Emily reluctantly tore herself from her book. She had awoken early, and after bathing had taken far too long choosing something to wear. After attempting several dresses, she had settled on a maroon, mid-thigh length leather tunic and leggings. She was unspeakably happy to discover not all Asgardian clothes required she wear a corset.

She had then gone into the library and pulled an Asgardian book of tales from the shelf. She had happily spent the last hour reading about Asgard, unaware of the bloody happenings in the dungeons far below her.

The knock sounded again. "All right! Be patient! I'm coming!" Emily stopped before a looking glass to check her appearance, then opened the door. Loki stood there, and she automatically dropped to a kneeling position.

"On your feet, Emily," Loki's voice was so commanding Emily felt her fear returning. "There is no need to bow."

Emily stood, raising her brow. "You seemed insistent enough before."

Loki grinned. "Before, I was a king."

Emily looked skeptical. "And now you're not?"

"Now, I am whatever you wish me to be," Loki bowed. He was wearing a simple green tunic instead of his usual combat-ready garb of leather and metal. He wore leather leggings and black boots. He looked like a young squire, not a king. To her surprise, Emily caught herself staring.

"I want you," Emily began quickly, "to be my guide."

"Then your guide is what I shall be," Loki took her hand and pointed down a corridor. "Where first? The stables? Or can the Midgardian princess ride a horse?"

Emily had ridden a horse once or twice, and concluded that qualified as knowing how. Besides, how hard could it be? "I suppose I can ride."

"To the stables, then," Loki said. "We shall cover more ground on horseback."

Emily followed, smiling. Loki walked quickly, striding with purpose. Emily was hard pressed to keep up with him. His stride was long, and he was near a foot taller than her. "Loki!" he turned to look at her. "Could you-" Emily suddenly felt sheepish. "I mean, could you slow down a bit? We have all day. No hurry."

Loki frowned, and, for a minute, she thought she'd angered him. Then he smirked. "You are right. There is no need for haste," he offered her his hand. "Come."

She took it, and they walked out of the palace, hand-in-hand. He led her down to the stables, and said something to the stablehand. He was young, probably thirteen or fourteen years of age. He had tousled brown curls, and was barefoot. He nodded and headed into the stables. Emily stood, frowning.

"What is his name?" Emily asked.

"He is Asfaloth," Loki said. He glanced at her and caught her look of concern. "What troubles you?"

"It's nothing," Emily shook her head.

Loki continued to watch her, something like concern crossing his face. "It is not nothing. I can see it in your eyes."

Emily looked at him. "How old is he? It can't be safe for him to be around all these horses barefoot."

Loki thought for a minute, and a gentle smile crossed his face. "Midgard is lucky to have a princess as caring as you."

Emily was dumbfounded. She stuttered, and finally found her voice. "I- I am not a princess. I'm ordinary. Just an ordinary girl from Wales."

Loki looked confused. "You hold yourself as one in high standing. You must be royalty."

Emily laughed, uncomfortable. "Nope. Just a normal person. A peasant, I guess."

Loki took her hand and kissed it gently. He looked at her with those piercing eyes. "You are anything but a peasant. You should be queen of that realm."

Emily didn't know what to say. Her? A queen? She'd never thought much of herself. She didn't need to answer, as she heard the clip-clopping of hooves on the stone floor. How many horses was Asfaloth bringing? There were far too many hoofbeats on the stone for just two.

Then Asfaloth rounded the corner leading the horses and Emily caught her breath. He was leading the most regal horse Emily had ever seen. He was a dark grey, with a streaming mane and tail. He held his neck in a high arch, proud. His eyes flashed with a wild fire, as if he were not tame, but merely _allowing _the stablehand to lead him. What stunned Emily most, though, was the stallion's legs. There were far too many.

"Sleipnir, the swiftest of all horses," Loki took the lead rope from Asfaloth. He placed a hand on Sleipnir's cheek, whispering to him, as though they had some special connection.

Emily was still stunned. "He's- He's got _eight _legs?"

Loki barely seemed to hear her. "You'll 'ave to forgive 'im, miss. 'Im 'n that 'orse, they got a special bond."

Emily looked at Asfaloth, surprised. He held the lead rope of a chestnut mare, grinning at his king and the stallion. "But- horses don't _have _eight legs!" Emily protested. "It's not proper! It's not natural!"

"Natural or not, Sleipnir's got 'em just the same," Asfaloth grinned at her denial. "'e was a gift to th' king's father, Odin. 'Cept it was always 'im and the king what had a bond."

"Where did he come from?" Emily asked, wondering just how an eight-legged horse came to be.

Asfaloth shook his head. "Now that's a tale only the king could tell you," he handed the leadrope of the mare to her, and Emily took it nervously. The horse eyed her, something like suspicion in its gaze. Asfaloth turned and walked back into the stables.

Emily stood, unsure of what to do. Was she supposed to ride bareback? Or was there a saddle she needed to get? She realised just how stupid she had been. She didn't know the first thing about riding horses. She was going to make a very big fool of herself.

"Do you ride bareback or with a saddle, Emily?" Loki's voice broke in, and Emily felt her cheeks turn red.

"Um, actually, I don't," Emily said hesitantly. "I mean, I've only ever ridden a horse twice. I don't know the first thing about riding horses."

Loki nodded. He reached up and swung himself onto Sleipnir. The stallion snorted. Emily thought perhaps she'd anger him. "No time like the present," Loki offered a hand to her.

"I told you! I can't ride!" Emily was confused.

"I shall teach you. Take my hand," Loki instructed. Emily did as she was told. "Place your hand on Sleipnir's back. There. Now. Just-" as Loki spoke, he pulled her onto the stallion's back, behind him. "pull yourself up. Excellent."

Emily laughed nervously. She looked down from Sleipnir's back, realising just how high up she was. She wobbled.

Loki's hand caught her. "I cannot hold you up while we are riding. Wrap your arms around my waist. I shall keep you steady."

"I'm terrified," Emily whispered as she followed Loki's directions. She pressed her cheek against his back.

"Do not be. I will not let you fall."

Emily smiled. Loki leaned forward, wrapping his hands in Sleipnir's mane. "Show us," he whispered. Sleipnir snorted and took off, leaving the stables behind. Emily watched in awe as the scenery shot past. They had to be traveling at least 30 miles an hour. She hugged Loki tighter, terrified of what might happen if she were to fall off.

Loki whooped, energised by Sleipnir's raw power beneath him, and, though he hated to admit it, Emily's body pressed against his. She trembled, and he thought perhaps he'd overdone it. He was being stupid, showing off. Loki whispered to Sleipnir, and he slowed his pace to a gentle loping canter. The Asgardian mountains loomed in the distance, and Sleipnir cantered through an open field. They had left the palace far behind.

"Emily, look," Loki called gently.

She looked up, embarrassed for having buried her face in his back. She gasped, stunned by the looming mountains. "Is that where we're going?"

"If you so wish," Loki said.

"I-" Emily didn't know. "I do!"

Loki spurred Sleipnir on, and the scenery flew by. Sleipnir's powerful muscles pumped beneath them, his eight hooves thundering against the ground. The plain slowly turned to forest, and Loki slowed Sleipnir to a walk. Emily marveled at the size of the trees. They seemed to touch the sky.

"I've heard of the Redwood forest, but this!" she shook her head. "This is fantastic."

Sleipnir slowed to a halt. Loki dismounted and held his hand out to her.

Emily took it, clumsily pulling her leg over Sleipnir's back and sliding to the ground. She landed with a thud, nearly losing her balance. Her grip on Loki's hand kept her upright.

Loki smiled. "Not as difficult as you were expecting?"

Emily grinned. "Definitely not," she stared up at the forest. "So. Exploring?"

Loki looked out at the forest. "Lead the way."

Emily turned slowly, looking at the giant trees. She could hear the sound of a small creek or stream to the right. "That way," she said decidedly.

Loki stroked Sleipnir's nose. "Remain here, my son. We shall return," he turned and followed Emily. She looked at him questioningly.

"Son?" Emily asked. "You are _not _serious."

Loki looked at the forest directly before him, suddenly embarrassed. "It is a long tale."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "We've got time."

Loki shook his head. "We do not have enough."

Emily scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Loki looked at her. "This is not Midgard, Emily. Things do not work the same way here. There are some things you will never understand."

Emily shook her head. "No. I get it. A relationship's a relationship. You don't want to talk about it, that's fine by me. Not my business what the king of Asgard does."

They walked in silence for a while. Loki sensed he had offended her, but he did not know how to remedy it. The story of Sleipnir was one very few knew. One he did not wish to revisit. He tried to think of what he could say to her, but he was at a loss. His silvertongue had turned to lead in the presence of this simple Midgardian. She didn't even know what kind of power she had over him.

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed. He looked over to find her beaming wildly. "Look!"

There was a creek traveling into the distance. The trees were sparser here, and the ground had begun to begun to slope up gently. Purple flowers grew all along the banks. Loki recognised them. They were the very flowers that provided the poison with which he had drugged Thor just a few days earlier. Thor. Loki wondered how much longer he could keep him incarcerated. He was gaining strength, and getting angrier. It would not be long.

Loki pushed the thought of his brother away. A king's duties, it seemed, were never finished. Loki hurried to catch up with Emily, who was following the creek up the mountain.

"It must be snowmelt off the mountain," she said when he caught up to her. "Or perhaps a natural spring. It must come from somewhere."

Loki looked at her, her hair falling into her face and cheeks ruddy from exercise. Even now, she was stunning. The light filtered through the trees and dappled her hair and cheeks, reflecting in her eyes. He caught himself staring and turned away, all too aware of her movement beside him. For a moment, he longed for her to wrap her arms around him again, as she had on Sleipnir. But he dismissed the thought. He was a king. A king of Asgard, no less. He could not allow himself to fall for this Midgardian peasant.

The trees were even sparser here, and the ground was steeper than before. The creek burbled beside them, getting bigger, fuller than the little stream it had been. Up ahead, a large cliff stood like a sentinel, watching them. Emily strode right for it, and Loki was reminded of the dragons that dwelt in the mountains.

"Emily!" she turned back to look at him, smiling.

"We're close! Can't you hear it? There's something big nearby."

Loki _had _heard it. A rushing, gurgling sound. He was more concerned in those cliffs.

"You are not in Midgard any longer, Emily. Remember that," he said gently.

"I know!" Emily called. "But you're with me! What could possibly go wrong?"

_A great deal of things. _Loki meant to say it, but she'd already left him behind. He hurried to catch up. The sound of rushing water grew louder, and suddenly, Emily disappeared around a bend.

"Emily!" Loki shouted. No reply came. Loki began to worry. "Emily!" he rushed up the slope, to where he'd disappeared. He rounded the bend where she'd disappeared. He rounded the bend and stood, rooted in place by what he saw.


	17. Chapter 17

(Hey everybody! it's been a while. . .

Well. Seventeen chapters! And what do you know? I think this story's gone a lot longer than we all expected. And I've got a lot of things left to tell! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Allons-y!)

Emily stood before a roaring waterfall, smiling broadly. They waterfall crashed into a huge pool that fed the creek that had led them here. Around the pool, more huge trees grew. Boulders rested halfway submerged in the clear water. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed as Loki came up beside her.

"It is," Loki agreed. He had almost forgotten the hidden pools these mountains housed. As children, he and Thor had come to them often. On long summer nights they could be found swimming for hours.

Emily walked to a large boulder and sat on it, peeling off her boots and dipping her toes in the cool water. Loki strode over, watching the waterfall. From here he could just feel the spray, a slight mist. It was cool against his face, like the snow on Jotunheim. He grinned.

"There's room for two if you want," Emily said, scooting to the left side of the rock.

Loki hesitantly sat beside her, removing his shoes as well. For a while they sat in silence, listening to the birds sing.

"The boys would have loved this," Emily spoke softly, almost to herself. "Well, I guess they're not boys anymore. Luke's twenty-first would have been yesterday. We were going to have a party. They're probably worried sick."

Loki looked at her. "Is he your suitor?"

"Suitor?" Emily laughed. "No, Luke isn't my boyfriend. He's not my type. Too. . . sarcastic, I guess."

Loki nodded. "And the other?"

"Tom?" Emily paused. "Tom is. . . mine. Yes, I guess you could call him a suitor."

"Do you love him?" Loki asked.

Emily was taken aback by the forwardness of the question. Was it typical of Asgardians to be so open about personal matters? "Yes," she answered finally. "If I love anyone, I love him." Loki nodded. Emily looked at him. "What about you? Is there a special girl?"

Loki paused. When he spoke, it was softly, more to himself than anyone else. "I gave up on finding love long ago. Thor is the one who draws the attention from the girls. He has always been charming, if dull."

Emily's heart broke for him. Did he really believe he would _never_ find someone who would love him? But he spoke of an Asgardian she hadn't met yet- granted, she hadn't met very many, but still, he seemed close to Loki. "Who is Thor?"

Loki started as if she had woken him from deep in thought. "He is my brother."

"Where is he now?" _Why haven't I met the prince? _she wondered.

"He is-" Loki paused, careful. "gone. He is gone."

"I am sorry," Emily fell silent, now regretting asking. It wasn't her business, but it seemed to her there were an awful lot of dead people in the Asgardian royal family. She kicked her feet in the clear pond. The sun was hot on her back, and she longed to throw herself into the pool. _It wouldn't be proper, _she chided herself.

At that moment, Loki stood. He scanned the clearing, as if suspecting someone to be there.

"What is it?" Emily questioned.

"I thought-" Loki continued to scan the trees. "I do not mean to alarm you, but we may not be alone."

"Sleipnir?" The name rolled in Emily's mouth like a foreign language. It felt strange, unlike Loki's name. Loki's name felt right when she said it, but Sleipnir felt odd.

Loki nodded and sat on the rock beside her again. "Perhaps. It is possible."

"What else could it be?"

A growl came from behind them and Emily tensed. A bear? Or something worse?

Crouching, Loki spun toward the sound, and froze. He placed a hand on hers, speaking in a low voice. "Do not make any sudden moves. When I tell you, run. As fast as you can. Back the way we came. Sleipnir will be there."

"What about you?" Emily's breathing was rigid. It was all she could do not to turn and look at what it was Loki was staring at.

"I will be alright. Do not worry," he squeezed her hand. "Are you prepared?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She heard the _shick_ of a blade being drawn from its sheath, and then Loki rose from his crouch. "Run!"

Emily ran. She ran out of the clearing, following the creek that had led them here. She had abandoned her shoes, and realising it, she turned back. Her heart leapt into her mouth.

Loki stood, having pulled a dagger from somewhere. He held himself like a king, but the daunting task before him made her fear for his life. A huge dragon stood before him, wings spread, making even his six-foot-two height look small.

"Loki!" she screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki stared up at the dragon towering over him, armed only with a dagger and his own wit. Despite himself, he felt no terror, just a rush of power as adrenaline charged through his veins like liquid fire. He knew he had little hope of getting out of this alive, but somehow it didn't matter. He only hoped he could save Emily's life. She had much to live for.

The dragon hissed, moving closer slowly. Loki backed away, stopping as his heel slipped on the edge of the boulder he stood on. The dragon grew closer. Loki's mind raced. What did he know about dragons?

A dragon's weak spot is its armpit. It is soft, being void of scales, and creates a pathway directly to the heart of the beast. Loki had one chance. He smiled slightly, relishing in the feeling of exhilaration he felt being so close to death. _Now _was he truly alive. No moral dilemma or lingering sentimentality held him back. Now he was simply Loki, for better or for worse.

The dragon reared, forelegs raised high. Loki threw himself backward, throwing the dagger at the dragon at the same time. He landed on his back and spun, standing. He began to run, not daring to look to see if his knife had hit its mark.

As Loki raced toward where he had left Sleipnir, he heard the dragon shriek in anger, and he hoped, pain. The scramble of claws on stone told him otherwise. The dragon had not been slain. Loki's dagger had missed its mark.

Loki saw Emily dashing through the trees ahead of him a moment before he heard the bugling of the pursuing dragon. It was overhead, having taken flight to avoid the trees. Luck at last! The trees were far too close to accommodate a dragon.

But the feeling of good fortune ended when Loki realised something very important. Having a pursuing dragon overhead is more curse than blessing. Loki continued to run while waiting for the blast of searing hot fire that was surely on its way. Loki wondered what it would be like to be burned alive. It would be painful, surely. But would the pain last for a moment, and then disappear as his soul left his body? Or would he live for minutes in the centre of the searing fire before he finally gave up?

_Whump. _Loki ran into a clearing, and pulled up short. The dragon had landed in front of him, snorting. It still did not spew fire. In fact, neither sparks nor smoke rose from its mouth or nostrils. A dragon that didn't breathe fire? Loki knew luck was on his side. Perhaps he wasn't staring death in the face after all.

"Loki!" Emily stood behind the dragon, calling out to him. Loki shook his head, trying to silence her, but it was too late. The dragon shuffled around, hissing.

The look of terror on Emily's face would have been enough to start a fire in the heart of any man. A rage burned deep within him, but Loki felt useless. He had no more weapons, no more tricks up his sleeves. This only fueled the fire. He would not let her go down without a fight. So Loki did what only a desperate man would do. Loki ran at the dragon, yelling.

The dragon turned its head to him, and, almost carelessly, knocked him away with a sweep of its powerful tail. Loki crashed into a tree and slumped, dazed. Emily screamed.

Suddenly, a streak of grey came blazing into the clearing, attacking the dragon. Loki pushed himself up, but the world spun lazily. He groaned. The dragon roared as Sleipnir (for that was who it was) attacked it. Emily stooped and picked up a dagger that had fallen from the dragon's scales. She held it, unsure of what to do. "The armpit!" Loki yelled. "Aim for the armpit!"

Emily stared at the dragon that towered over her. Sleipnir had disappeared- gone or dead, Emily didn't know. She was terrified. She wasn't meant for this. She was just a girl from Wales, not some knight. The dragon reared, and Emily dropped the dagger and shut her eyes, awaiting the final strike.

It never came. Emily cautiously opened her eyes when a great _thud_ shook the clearing. The dragon lay in a pool of blood that was slowly growing, the dagger firmly planted beneath its arm. Loki stood beside it, listing slightly. His knees gave out, and he crumpled.

"Loki!" Emily ran to him, praying he wasn't dead. She grabbed his arm, trying to roll him over.

He pushed himself up carefully, panting. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Emily didn't answer. She reached out and touched his cheek gently. "You're bleeding!"

Loki reached up and brushed his cheek. His hand came away bloody. "'Tis a scratch. But you- are you alright?"

To Loki's surprise, Emily began to laugh. She laughed for a long time, before finally saying breathlessly, "You just saved my life. We got attacked by a _dragon_ in the middle of the woods and you saved me!" She laughed again. "We just got attacked by a bloody _dragon_!"

Loki frowned. "And that is good?"

Emily grinned broadly. "It's great!" She paused, staring at the dragon's carcass beside them. "You know, I could enjoy life in Asgard, if it's all dinners and nature and dragons. It's all rather exciting. Nothing like a normal life back home."

Loki smiled slightly. "I promise you it is not _all _danger. There is beauty and safety in our realm also."

"Oh I rather enjoy it. So long as you're here to save me, I've got nothing to worry about," Emily winked.

Loki pushed himself to his feet. He winced slightly, but managed to keep his feet under him. Glancing around, he let out a shrill whistle. A whinny echoed through the glade and Sleipnir appeared, seemingly no worse for wear. His grey coat shone in the sunlight. Loki stroked his nose gently. "You did well, Sleipnir. You fought valiantly." Sleipnir tossed his mane, snorting as if to say he knew.

Loki swung himself onto Sleipnir's back and offered Emily his hand. "We have a long ride ahead of us."

Emily took his hand and heaved herself onto Sleipnir's back. To her surprise, it was a little easier than it had been this morning. She wrapped her arms around Loki's waist, hugging him tight. He smiled, then spurred Sleipnir forward, back toward the palace. It was nearly invisible in the distance, glimmering like a star on the horizon. Sleipnir sped along at a frightening spped, but his gait was smooth. Emily felt no fear, knowing she was safe. She leaned her cheek against his back, closing her eyes. She breathed in, his scent flooding her nostrils. He smelled like fresh snow, like the morning of a first frost. He smelled crisp and cold, but in a comforting, familiar way. Emily allowed herself to imagine that this was where she was meant to be. That she was Asgardian, a princess who belonged in this realm. She imagined she didn't have any one or anything to return to on Earth, that she could stay here with Loki forever.

Emily knew it was stupid to imagine such things. At any other time, she would have chided herself for thinking such far off thoughts. But somehow, she _wanted_ her dreams to have some ring of truth to them. She _wanted_ to stay with Loki. She hugged him tight, imagining what it would be like to spend eternity with this sweet Asgardian king.


	19. Chapter 19

(Hey guys. It's been a while. I know. I was blocked and I was super busy but I'm going to post pretty much the rest of My Turn to make up for it. So there you go. Don't hate me. I'm doing my best. :) I love you all. Without you this would never happen!)

"The Bifrost has been repaired, My Lord," Heimdall's deep voice boomed through the throne room. Loki looked up from the tale he had been telling Emily.

"Thank you, Heimdall. You are dismissed," Heimdall left and Loki turned to Emily, heart pounding. The past two weeks had been a dream. Loki had spent nearly every waking moment with Emily, showing her all the wonders of Asgard. He had hardly paid a thought to Thor, knowing he'd broken his spirit, perhaps irreparably. Emily no longer feared him as she had, and Loki had fallen for her more deeply than he had ever fallen for anyone. He was terrified of losing her.

Emily looked at him expectantly. "The Bifrost is repaired," Loki said carefully. "You can go home."

Emily frowned. She stared at the doors to the throne room for a long time, silent. Finally she took a deep breath. "I've loved my time with you, Loki," Loki's heart threatened to pound out of his chest. "You are sweet and kind," she put a hand on his. "I have never felt so accepted in a new place as I do here. You-" she stopped, unsure of how to go on. How could she express herself to this king? Did he even share what she felt?

Loki looked at her, and in that moment he knew that if he kept his emotions inside him any longer he would burst. Too long he had hidden behind his anger and his cruelty. Now he had found someone who had found a way through all that, someone who could reach _him, _and not Loki Laufeyson, the murderer. He couldn't lose her.

"Emily, I told you once that I had given up on finding one who I could love. I had. I was a lost child, crying in the dark. I am unworthy of anything but the spite I deserve," Emily's heart broke as he spoke. Loki found it easier to speak once he had begun. "Few will find it in them to love such a freak as me," Loki paused, and, in a flash of impulse, revealed to Emily what he truly was.

Emily recoiled as Loki's irises turned crimson His skin turned a dark blue, but there was a deep sadness in his crimson eyes. "I am an accursed creature, Emily. I do not deserve the affection you have given me," he changed back to his normal, pale skin.

A tear dripped down Emily's cheek, and she put her hands of his, covering his long slender fingers with her own. "No, Loki. You are the most beautiful man I've ever met! I don't care that you're a Frost Giant! I-" she had hit it. She was going to reveal her heart to him. "I love you."

Loki reached up and gently wiped away her tears. "I hope I can be deserving of that love. You have captivated me ever since you first appeared in this room," Loki cupped her face in his hands, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. "You have me, body and soul. I am at your command."

Emily looked back at him, and in his green eyes she saw nothing but honesty. She smiled gently. "I think-" she paused. "I want to stay here in Asgard."

Loki's heart leaped. "Emily-" his silvertongue turned to lead. At that moment, he did something impulsive.

Loki leaned forward and kissed her.

The action surprised Emily, but she didn't pull away. She leaned into the kiss, breathing in his scent. His lips were warm, and his hand caressed her jaw and cheek gently. In that moment, forever could have been reality. She wanted that first kiss to last forever.

In the end, she didn't know if it was she or him who pulled away first. Maybe it was both. She looked at him, full of emotions she didn't understand. "What was that?" she asked, more to know if he meant it than because she was offended.

Loki grinned mischievously. "That was to be sure you do not change your mind."

Emily smiled and kissed him again. "That was to assure you I won't."


	20. Chapter 20

Loki felt like he was walking on air. He was able to forget the horrid things he had done when he was with Emily. He felt whole again, and nothing like the hideous monster he had become. He planned to ask her to marry him sooner or later. A Midgardian queen of Asgard! That _would _be something. Emily was different, though. She was more captivating than any other girl he'd met in either Asgard or Midgard. She was more... real, somehow.

There was only one variable in his happily-ever-after scheme. One loose end that concerned Loki, pushing to the forefront of his mind, no matter how he tried to ignore it. What to do with Thor?

He couldn't just leave Thor in the dungeon. Eventually, Thor would try something daft. And it could possibly work. Plus, small riots had begun to break out all over Asgard. Loki had considered killing Thor, but now that was an impossibility. If Thor died now, he became a martyr. Loki would never get the people of Asgard to respect him if they had a martyr to fight for. So. Somehow, he had to publicly humiliate Thor. Show all of Asgard how weak he was."My Lord!" Heimdall called as Loki entered the throne room. Loki was surprised at his presence; it was early in the morning.

"Heimdall," Loki said in acknowledgement.

"You have been neglecting your duties of late," Heimdall pressed. Loki scowled.

"More pressing matters have held my attention. Do you have a reason to be here, or are you simply here to chide me?"

"Perhaps you should look outside, my king," Heimdall gestured at the door to the throne room. Loki strode out, frustrated with Heimdall. He headed for the balcony overlooking the city and the palace gates, wondering what could have Heimdall so uptight.

The screams reached his ears even before he reached the balcony. The cries were angry, chanting. Loki strode out onto the balcony, and the voices reached a crescendo. A huge mob stood at the palace gates, yelling at Loki. A cacophony of calls issued from their mouths, but one word was prevalent. "Thor!" They wanted Thor.

Loki raised a hand, a plan forming in his crafty mind. "People of Asgard!" The crowd fell silent. "Do you ask something of your king?"

Someone in the crowd responded with a jeer. "You are not our king! We want Thor!" The call was quickly taken up. "Thor! Thor!"

"I _am _your king!" Loki screamed at the crowd. He turned and walked back into the palace. Two guards stood at the doorway to the throne room. "We have a need for public punishment. Set a flogging post before the gates," Loki ordered.

The guards nodded and left, and Loki moved toward the dungeons. Suddenly, he realized something. Emily. What would she think? He hadn't told her about Thor or much of his recent past. He was ashamed of it. How would she react to this? She wouldn't understand.

Loki strode for her bedchambers, knowing she was probably not awake yet. They had stayed awake late into the night, talking and laughing and- yes, kissing. Loki could still recall the sensation of her lips against his. He knew what he had to do.

He reached for a key her carried around his neck. It could open or close any door in the palace. He furtively glanced down the hall, and then reached for her door. He locked it, whispering, "I'm sorry."

It was for her own good, Loki told himself as he strode down the hall. But he felt guilty nonetheless. He shook off the feeling as he reached the cell block.

"You!" he called to the guards standing outside. "With me," they fell into line behind him. Loki opened the door to Thor's cell.

Thor yanked against the chains, growling. "What do you want?"

Loki smiled cruelly. "Hello, brother," he turned to the guards. "Bring him to the palace gates. His _presence _is required," Loki strode out, grinning. This was his moment. His idiotic brother's reign of popularity would be over. He had lost. Now Loki would get the throne, the power, the girl, _everything._ And what would Thor get? A few more scars and a stinking cell. To rot in agony until madness or death took him.

The crowd roared as Loki emerged from the gates. He felt like a proper king now, with his helm and his staff, and the whole of Asgard screaming his name.

"Thor!"

Okay, maybe not _his _name, but that would change very soon. The flogging post had been constructed as ordered, and Loki stared at the tall pole standing like a beacon. A beacon of triumph.

"Bring him," he told an attendant. The man nodded, and moved away. The crowd fell silent as the two guards approached, half-leading, half-dragging Thor. Loki couldn't keep a smirk off his face. The people of Asgard had never seen their hero defeated like this.

The guards tied Thor's arms to the post above his head. He complied almost _too _easily for Loki. He had hoped Thor would struggle, just so he could show everyone how weak he really was.

Public whippings were rare in Asgard- _had been _rare ever since Loki could remember. His father had hated to publicise violence, preferring to keep the blood behind closed doors. Let the public _see _what the criminals went through. It would teach them what kind of king he was. One that gave no mercy.

A guard approached with a cattail whip. It split into nine tails with sharpened blades at the ends. It was meant to tear flesh from bone with every stroke.

"Forty lashes for treason," Loki spoke. The crowd fell abruptly silent. Even though public floggings were rare, they all knew forty lashes was practically a death sentence. Loki had basically sentenced Thor to death. Slow, painful death from loss of blood. And all of Asgard would be there to see it.

The guard lifted his whip and brought it down on Thor's back. A huge gash opened, stretching from Thor's left shoulder to the centre of his back. Blood ran down his back and onto the gold steps. Thor moaned.

Loki stood back and watched as the guard lashed Thor. Thor screamed for the first few strikes, but too soon fell silent, head lagging to one side as blood spilled down his back, coating the ground at his feet. His skin hung in ragged sheets. People in the crowd cried, silently or in soft sobs. Thor passed out at nearly thirty lashes. Still, the guard continued to whip him. Finally, the forty lashes were completed.

"Let it be understood," Loki cried, addressing the cowering Asgardians. "_This _is the price of disloyalty. I will have no insubordination in my realm!" Loki took a last look at Thor, bloodied and defeated. He shook his head, as if disappointed. Loki turned and walked back to the palace, needing to take his mind off the guilt he felt. _Needing _to be with Emily.


	21. Chapter 21

In fact, Emily hadn't been in her room when Loki had locked it that morning. She had been in the stables, visiting Asfaloth and Sleipnir. Over the past two weeks, she had found a connection with the otherworldly eight-legged-horse and his caretaker. She had spent the morning with them, too excited to sleep, even after having been up with Loki much of the night. Sleipnir and Asfaloth always welcomed her, even in the odd hours of the night.

When she had headed back to her bedchamber, she had been confused to find the door locked. The palace was nearly empty, and Emily found herself wandering the halls, searching for someone to speak to. Even Loki was nowhere to be found.

Emily heard sobbing, and, rounding a corner, found Frigga sitting with her head in her hands. "Frigga!" Emily exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Emily put an arm around her.

Frigga wiped away her tears, breathing deep, heavy breaths. "I am so sorry you must be here for this."

"What's happened?"

"I do not think it wise to tell you," Frigga looked away from Emily.

"What?" Emily was confused. "Why?"

"Your relationship with my son is a fragile one. I do not think it wise to destroy it," Frigga wouldn't look at her.

"Please, what's happened to Loki?" Tears were welling in Emily's eyes. What could have happened?

"It is not what has been done to Loki," Frigga sighed heavily. "It is what Loki has done."

Emily squeezed her eyes shut, breathing a great sigh of relief. Loki was safe. "What has he done?"

Frigga took a deep breath. "I have told you of my other son, Thor."

Emily nodded. "Loki's mentioned him, yeah."

"Has he?" Frigga frowned. "What did he say?"

Emily shrugged. "Only that he was gone."

Frigga shook her head. "He is not gone. Although- perhaps he is now. Loki was always jealous of his brother. When he took the throne, he locked Thor away. The people became upset. And Loki-" she paused. There were tears in her eyes. "I had hoped you would show him a better way. But I was wrong."

"What has he done?" Emily was getting frustrated- and terrified. She couldn't imagine her sweet Loki doing anything horrible to his own brother.

"Go to the palace gates and see for yourself," Frigga was so distressed she couldn't speak of it anymore.

Emily stood and hurried down the hall. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was she wrong about Loki? She desperately wished she wasn't. She'd given her heart to him. This was a horrible nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake from. She was trapped here, in this dream turned horribly wrong, as the walls crashed in around her.

The gates were open slightly, and Emily hurried out, afraid of what she might find. Outside, the world was eerily silent. Guards stood on either side of the gates, menacing and watchful. Not that there was much to see. A few Asgardians lingered, crying quietly or standing with arms crossed, frowning. But most had gone away, their fervor quelled by this violent demonstration.

Blood was everywhere, tainting the golden steps. A man knelt in the midst of it, his arms tied above his head to a post. His head lulled to one side, his golden hair was matted and his eyes closed. Emily knew this was Thor, or what was left of him. His pain was obvious. How could the guards stand there and not do anything for him? She ran over, trying to see if he was even still alive.

She knelt beside him, not caring that her breeches would be ruined. Blood on her clothes mattered little- this man's life was at stake. She reached up and untied his hands. He collapsed into her arms. He weighed less than she expected, which concerned her.

"You!" she called to one of the guards. They had gotten to know her over the past weeks, and Loki had commanded them to obey her. "Bring me water and clean linens! Also-" Emily wracked her brain to recall the herb Asfaloth had been telling her of that morning. It was supposed to heal almost anything incredibly quickly, but it was extremely rare. "as much athelass as you can find."

The guard nodded and left. Emily gingerly laid Thor on the steps, careful not to cause him anymore pain than necessary. His breathing was shallow, and Emily pleaded for him to hang on. "Come on. Please don't give up now."

The guard returned with the water and linens, and a small vial of athelass powder. "This was all we had," he said.

Emily nodded. "I understand. Tear the linens into strips."

The guard did as he was told. Emily took a rag from him and dipped it into the water. After a second's thought, she dumped the entire contents of the crystal vial into the water, stirring it with her rag. It would make sure Thor got as much healing power as possible. She wrung the water out of the rag, then gently began to clean Thor's wounds. She soon discovered that many of the gashes were deep, and most of his skin hung in strips. She knew little would was able to be saved.

She cleaned his wounds as best she could, but she was afraid of hurting him worse. He moaned as she cleaned as much blood away as she could, and then moved on to bandaging his wounds.

"What are you doing?" Loki's voice made her flinch. Emily looked up to find him standing there, his golden horned helm loomed over her, menacing.

Emily stood, facing him. She would not be intimidated by him now. "How could you do this?"

Loki reached for her. "Emily, I-"

Emily pulled away. "What else did you lie to me about? What else are you hiding?"

Loki shook his head. "No. I never meant-"

"You told me he was dead!" Emily gestured at Thor. "I trusted you!"

Loki held out a hand. "I only wanted to protect you. I never meant for this."

"You never meant for me to know the truth?" Emily's anger was dissolving into tears. She tried to hide them from him. "Why? Why would you do this to me?"

Loki took a deep breath. "I wanted to protect you. I did not mean to hurt you."

"But you hurt _him_ without a problem!" Emily wiped away a tear, angry with herself for getting so upset. She wanted one thing now. "I want to go home."

"Emily-" Loki started.

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses. I want to go home."

Loki nodded, giving in. "As you wish," he led her to the newly rebuilt Bifrost without another word. Emily was thankful. If he had spoken with that silvertongue of his, he could have convinced her of anything. Emily cursed herself for thinking like that. He was a liar, and their relationship was an act. A dream. She had to wake up.

"Emily wishes to return home," Loki said to Heimdall when they arrived at the Bifrost.

Heimdall nodded and took her hand. "I am glad to have met you. I hope you enjoyed your time here in Asgard," Heimdall kissed her hand gently. Emily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Heimdall led her into the golden dome of the Bifrost, and showed her where to stand. Emily turned back to look at Heimdall standing on the podium in the middle, and noticed Loki, standing on the other side of the dome. He watched her sadly, but she quickly looked away. Even now he was manipulating her heart.

Heimdall slid his sword into the podium and the walls began to spin. Emily shut her eyes against the bright lights. She had the sensation of falling through space, and for one desperate moment wished that Loki was there to hold her tight. She quickly pushed the thought away. She had been betrayed. He would never be there again.


End file.
